Lost In Time
by kotlcfans
Summary: It's 2021, and the Black Swan is still fighting against the Neverseen. When walking to Bosk Gorge to meet up with Tam, the team is attacked by Vespera and Alvar. With new tech, the Neverseen sent them to an unknown time period. Will the 9 elves be able to escape back to 2021 to stop the Neverseen? Or will they be stuck in the past, never to return to their normal lives again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** The first 5 chapters are short, but once you start reading they get longer. Enjoy! :D

 **Lost In Time** **Chapter 1:**

* * *

"Biana!" Dex shouted, attempting to shoot his melder at Lady Vespera, but it was no use. Biana fell cold, landing in Fitz's arms. But even he couldn't keep standing.

The mist kept growing, and eventually, Dex fell where Linh was. Vespera cackled, stepping toward the fallen friends when a throwing star hit her shoulder. Sophie stood there, fury raging deep inside her, and geared up to throw another one when a cold metal bar struck her down. A familiar voice laughed behind her.

"How does it feel to be so close to redemption, but fail inevitably?" Sophie's head was throbbing, but she forced herself to stand back up. She tried to throw another star at the voice behind her, but Alvar knocked her down again.

"Today is the day Sophie that you die. That everything you love gets ripped out of your hands." Sophie closed her eyes, trying to forget about watching her friends fight but fall down one by one. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Where was this green gas coming from? Her body ached all over, but she stood up again.

"You- -will never- -win." Sophie wheezed. She didn't have any throwing stars, and her powers were currently unavailable, thanks to the Neverseen's new tech. If only she knew they were walking into a trap. It wasn't Tam's fault; he didn't know that the Vespera and Alvar followed him.

"Vespera," Sophie whispered, turning to look at her. Vespera was on the ground, passed out. Sophie smiled as much as she could. It was Keefe's idea to lace the throwing stars with sophoridine. With new energy, she turned to Alvar.

"I didn't lose, you did. You lost your leader, your most powerful empath. I can assure you; she won't wake up." Clutching her necklace Mr. Forkle gave to her before he died, she charged toward Alvar, but he only cackled as she felt herself floating up, far away from Alvar. She couldn't move, it felt like something was holding her still. Sophie tried to find a way out, but the only thing she saw was white.

"What's going on?" She yelled. Her response was only a cold gust of wind. Suddenly she felt exhausted. "Wake up Sophie!" she told herself. But she couldn't stop her eyes from closing. She fell asleep, with Alvar's voice ringing in her mind.

"How does it feel to be so close to redemption, but fail inevitably?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost In Time Chapter 2:**

* * *

Sophie woke up with a killer headache. She couldn't form any thoughts; something was off. When Sophie could finally think, flashbacks to what felt like only minutes before came. She immediately shot up, ignoring the pain from where Alvar hit her and ran outside. However, instead of seeing Grady or Edaline training Verdi, she saw... humans? They were all wearing renaissance clothing. "That's odd," she thought. Sophie looked down at her outfit and realized she as well was wearing a cream dress with a brown belt.

"Excuse me," Sophie asked a passerby, "could you tell me where I am?" The man laughed. "Like you don't know. Mont Saint Michel, France!" Sophie looked at him with an odd face. "How did I get to France?" Sophie wondered, trying to figure out what was happening. She mentally replayed the battle in her mind, trying to find any clue to how she got here. Something did not add up, and she was determined to figure it out.

* * *

"M'lady?" a voice said. Biana sat straight up, ready to face Vespera with all that she had, but it wasn't that evil wench in front of her. Instead, a poor girl was there, and were those brown eyes? "Strange," Biana remarked, "I was certain we were in the Bosk Gorge." She clutched her chest as a sharp pain started when she tried to lean forward.

"Alright kind girl with chocolate eyes," Biana said when she could finally breathe, "would you tell me what the date is?" The servant looked at her puzzled.

"It's June eleventh I believe your highness." Biana stood up, attempting to hide the panic she felt. It couldn't be, yesterday it was December. She held her composure, but even the strange servant could see the fear in Biana's eyes.

"It couldn't be-," her thoughts were cut out by a pounding on her door. The servant rushed towards it but didn't get there in time. Fitz slammed open the door, followed by five other people with panicked faces.

"Where is ALVAR!" He yelled as Biana ran to him. "Fitz, look at me, calm down! We have more pressing matters to deal with, like WHERE ARE WE." Fitz looked at her, and Biana could see tears forming. "It's 1470 Biana, 1470 and I don't know what's going on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost In Time** **Chapter 3:**

* * *

"Being in a different time period would be fun if I wasn't running for my life." Keefe thought to himself, dodging bushes as two knights chased after him. Just his luck to be stuck in some wild kingdom and labeled as a wanted criminal. It wasn't his fault that he woke up with jewels in his hands. When the knights found him, Keefe couldn't come up with a story, because he himself didn't know what was going on.

"I just have to find Sophie," he whispered to himself, mentally praying she was okay. That girl had been through so much, and as strong as she was, he knew she needed him. Or Fitz; whoever got to her first, which prompted him to run faster.

"Stop in the name of the King!" yelled one of the knights. "Yeah can't do that when I don't know who the King is!" Keefe retorted back, narrowly missing an arrow by his face. "King Fitz you imbe-woahhhh!" the knight crashed into Keefe when he suddenly stopped.

"King Fitz? KING FREAKING FITZ." The other knight went to tackle him, but Keefe dodged him and the second knight ended up knocking the first knight down. "So you mean to tell me that I get cast in another time period, and Fitz becomes King while I become a wanted criminal?" Keefe sighed, laughing about how ironic this situation is. The two knights stumbled to gain their balance when something swinging from the trees knocked them down again.

"Keefe Sencen," a high pitched voice called from behind a tree. "Yes? Anyone there?" Keefe responded, reluctantly stepping toward whoever landed there.

Linh peeked her head out, and when she recognized Keefe, her face exploded with joy. "Oh my goodness Keefe I'm so glad to see you!" she yelled as she raced towards him, tackling Keefe with a hug. "I found you," she said, still not letting him go.

Keefe smiled, glad to find a familiar face in this strange place. But his thoughts immediately went back to the situation they were in. "Uh, Linh? This is a great heartfelt reunion and all, but do you know what's going on?" Her expression darkened, and she motioned for him to follow.

"I will update you when we get back to my place." "Your place?" Keefe asked, "you have a place?" Linh nodded. "Apparently in this time period, my brother and I are head of a giant trading business. Our tower is huge." Keefe scoffed, wondering why the universe hated him, and he got stuck with a homeless. Wanted. Criminal.

"Have you found anyone else?" he asked, hoping Sophie was there waiting for him. She shook her head. "Fitz is the King, and Biana is the Queen. It's a sibling-run Kingdom." Linh added, noticing Keefe's confused look. "Dex and Sophie are both peasants, Wylie and Marella are, well, working as knights in the castle."

"How will we get them back?" Keefe asked.

Linh looked away since she didn't know the answer either. "I don't know how we will be able to locate them in this Kingdom. For now, we need to get to the bottom of how we got here. Tam has some ideas, but honestly, nothing proves what happened that night." She shivered, remembering how excited she was to see Tam, but finding out it was a trap.

"Alright, let's go see bangs boy," Keefe said as they approached the Song Tower. Linh laughed, and together they walked in, trying not to think about what their friends were going through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost In Time Chapter 4:**

* * *

After interviewing many people, Sophie finally realized that she was definitely back in the human world, except 549 years in the past. She was a peasant, and the King and Queen were Fitz and Biana. That's all she knew, but it was enough.

"I need Fitz to be ok," she wondered to herself. She knew how he handled stressful situations, and the outcomes were never good. At least he had Biana. Sophie was sure Tam and Linh were together since Fitz and Biana were. She had no idea what had come of Marella, Wylie, and Dex. She tried not to think about Keefe because when she did panic rose inside her. Sophie needed him to be okay; she wouldn't know what to do without him.

When Mr. Forkle died a second time, he entrusted her and Keefe to lead the Black Swan. Because of this, they grew closer than ever before. Well, close enough for Sophie to finally realize how deeply they loved each other. But before Keefe said he wanted to take things to the next level, Sophie stopped it. Being in charge of the Black Swan was hard work, and only at 18 too. She needed Keefe to perform his best, and a relationship would distract them from what really mattered. Still, Sophie would always love him, maybe even more than she had loved Fitz once upon a time.

Speaking of Fitz, Sophie tried to reach him telepathically, but something was off. Her powers were there, but they were weak. Whatever the Neverseen did, they had planned this for a long time. Suddenly a giant crash sounded behind her, and multiple screams were heard. Out of nowhere, someone shoved her out of the way, and a stampede of horses stomped over to where she used to be standing. Leading the group was a strong man, and even though the rest of his face was covered, Sophie immediately recognized the bright blue eyes.

"Wylie!", Sophie shouted, "WYLIE!" He seemed to stop, but only for a moment, and they continued to lead his army against the attackers.

"Sophie!" a voice called out behind her, and she immediately turned around. Standing before her was a knight, and before Sophie was able to process who called her, the stranger took off their helmet. "Girl don't be scared; it's only me!" as a bundle of blonde hair fell out of it. "Oh Marella thank goodness," Sophie sighed, running to her "It's been a long day."

"It really has, have you found anyone else?" Marella asked, releasing Sophie. She shook her head. "Only you, and is that Wylie leading the army?" Marella laughed. "He turns every negative situation positive, and honestly? He is pretty skilled with a sword."

"So I'm guessing you haven't been concerned about what's going on?" Sophie asked. Marella shook her head, "that's not my style Soph, you know that. This situation provides a new opportunity, and Dex and Tam are probably coming up with a solution as we speak." Sophie gasped, "you know where they are?!" Marella shook her head. "Not exactly, but Wylie promised we would search for them tomorrow morning. We wanted to wait and try to catch Biana and Fitz, but that palace is hard to get into."

Sophie sighed. "This situation is a lot more complicated than I thought. We need to get Wylie and find somewhere to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost In Time Chapter 5:**

* * *

"Please, if you let me explain everything will be ok!" Dex yelled, trying to wriggle himself free from the tree. It had taken Dex a solid two hours to realize he was in a different time period. It wasn't until he saw a poster of a wanted criminal, (that suspiciously looked like Keefe), and read the date that he realized he most definitely wasn't in 2021. Well, while practicing his powers, onlookers found Dex levitating a house and concluded that he was a witch.

Now Dex was chained to a tree trunk, hanging over the water. He was sure he could hold his breath for a long time, thanks to the tricks Keefe learned from the Neverseen, but he didn't know how to untie himself from a tree. At this moment he really wished Linh was here to help him.

"Drown the witch! Drown the witch!" a crowd chanted across the lake. Four men lifted the tree, ready to throw him into the lake when a booming voice yelled behind him. "Drop him immediately!" Lucky for Dex, they did but didn't untie him.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but we have caught a witch in our midst," one of them piped up. "We need to drown him to protect our village! The bad vibes could curse us all!" The crowd yelled in agreement.

"That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." a girl's voice piped up. "Biana," Dex thought with a smile. He'd recognize her voice anywhere. But before he could say anything, someone cut his ropes, and he fell face first into the ground. "Dex! Dex are you okay?" He looked up and was met with the prettiest teal eyes. "I'm okay Biana, I-hmph!" He was cut off by Biana tackling him with a hug. With a smile he kissed her, knowing everything was going to be okay with her in his arms.

"We will take care of the rest, thank you for your help," Fitz said, dismissing the crowd. He turned to see his sister wrapped up in Dex's arms. "I'll give you a few minutes," he said to them, walking away.

He was happy his sister found another good match since she and Tam broke up. But Fitz still felt pain whenever he saw a couple embrace or hold hands. He used to have that but gave it up to be the youngest councillor. Besides, he couldn't be with Sophie without ruining the family name. Fitz sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He mentally convinced himself that he didn't need anyone, but it wasn't true. His heart was cold, empty and longing for the warmth he used to have.

"No," he told himself, "we will not go over this again." Shoving those unwanted thoughts deep inside, he turned back towards Dex and Biana, who were standing hand in hand with the same puzzled look.

"What won't you go over again, Fitz?" Dex asked, walking over to him. He shook his head and flashed his famous Vacker smile. "Nothing Dex, I'm just glad to see you again." He said as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Fitz, we need to get back to the palace, sundown is coming," said Biana. She was right; they only had around an hour before nightfall.

"We will tell you everything when we get back, but we have to hurry. The woods are dangerous at night. Fitz, go get the horses."

He nodded and motioned for Dex to follow. Biana watched them go, wrapping her arms around her. Looking back up at the sky, she wondered if they would be able to get back before sunset. Before they met up with Dex, she and Fitz were stopped by a creepy old woman. She couldn't get that voice out of out her head. That woman was the reason that Dex was alive, but still, chills ran through her as she remembered what had happened.

"Watch out!" Fitz had yelled at her. Stopping her horse, Biana had almost run over a person. She went to apologize, but before Biana was able to say anything the women pointed towards a lake. "Your witch friend is over there," she had said as Fitz walked up to them. "You must rescue him. Go. Go. Go!" she had yelled. Biana turned back towards her brother, silently telling him to see what was the matter. After Fitz took off, Biana turned to follow when the women grabbed her arm. "You need to hurry and leave." she had said. Biana smiled and nodded, thinking she should leave to save the person. However, the woman wasn't finished. "You need to leave this time, for they are coming. They are coming!" the old women screamed, falling on the ground. Before Biana could help her, the women had been enveloped in a flash of light.

Shuddering, Biana put away that memory. She needed to get back to the palace before she could form any theories. Finally, Dex and Fitz came back with the two horses, and Biana climbed on with Dex. "We need to ride fast," Fitz said, leading the way.

As Dex took the reigns, Biana faintly heard someone calling her name. She turned as much as she could, looking behind her. A black hooded figure stood there.

"They are coming. They are coming for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost In Time Chapter 6:**

* * *

"So do you know where we are going?" Sophie asked Wylie, hopping on his horse. They had just successfully stopped a group of bandits from raiding a food stand. Marella was right behind them with some food as repayment for saving the grateful family.

"Well one of the knights can take the group back to their barracks, but we are going to the palace." Sophie whipped her head around at that. "So that means we will get to see Fitz and Biana?!" Wylie and Marella shared a look. "If they let us in we might be able to," Wylie responded, "but it's impossible to get into the gates of the palace." Sophie nodded, trying to come up with an idea of how they could enter the palace gates. "Looks like we have to sneak in then." Wylie and Marella nodded. "You're finally thinking like me," Marella winked. "Let's go before it hits sunset though." Wylie yanked on the reigns, and off they went.

"Which path do we take?" Dex asked when Fitz came to two roads. To the left was a flat field, and to the right, it was covered in trees. "We have fifteen more minutes of daylight, so we need to take the one on the right," Fitz said. "It's quicker," he added when he saw Biana's sketchy face. As they neared the entrance, a pain in Biana's head emerged. "Turn back," a voice whispered. "You okay sis?" Fitz asked. "I'm fine, just keep going," she responded quickly. "No," the voice said again, "tell them to turn back. TURN BACK! TURN BACK!" The voice got louder and louder as they got deeper into the forest until Biana couldn't take it any longer. "TURN BACK! TURN BACK!" Biana screamed, clutching her head. Fitz and Dex frantically turned their horses around, galloping back to the entrance.

"Biana! Biana are you okay?!" Fitz asked, grabbing her hand. Dex pulled her closer to him and moved her hair out of her face. "I'm fine- I just want to go the other path. I don't know why I just got a bad feeling." Dex shrugged to Fitz, waiting for his reply. "Fine," he sighed, "but we just lost 5 minutes. We can't stop anymore." Fitz led them through the other pass, but no one noticed three hooded people intently watching them.

"What made that girl turn around, we had them in the palm of our hand." The second voice whispered, "be patient, for their time is almost up." The third one took out what looked like a tiny circle. "We found them, master." A voice chuckled. "Well obviously you found them, now kill them!" the voice shouted at them. "Don't worry, we have a plan," the first hooded person said. "We won't let you down, Alvar."

* * *

Biana wrapped herself under the covers. There had been too many weird things that had happened today. A good night sleep would do her some good. Just as she was about to slip into her dreams, a light knock came from her door.

"Come in," she muffled, covering her face with a pillow. Dex shuffled in, placing himself on the side of her bed. "What happened back there? When you told us to turn around, are you hiding anything?" Ugh, Biana hated it when he asked her things that she wanted to keep secret. It was no use to try and lie to Dex; he knew when she wasn't telling the truth. Taking the pillow off her face, she met his periwinkle eyes. She was prepared to tell him everything when Fitz came in with a guard. "Someone is trying to break into the palace. We need to go," he said, helping Biana up. Dex stopped Fitz. "I'll go with the guards to see who it is. If we know them, we don't want the guards to hurt them." Fitz hesitated. "That would be very unlikely, but you can try." Dex nodded and left with the guards, mentally praying that it was Sophie or someone.

"Why- is breaking- into a palace- so dang hard?" Marella wheezed, stopping to catch her breath. "Probably because they don't want people to actually break in," Sophie said, jumping down from the top of the fence. "We need to hurry though because I can't tell if it's just trees, or if a giant army is charging toward us." Wylie hopped down next to her. "Well they are getting closer, so it isn't trees." Pulling Marella and Sophie with him, they raced behind a tree. "At least it's dark, and no one can see us," Sophie thought to herself.

As they watched the army charge toward them, they didn't notice Dex slip behind them. "Fancy meeting you here," he said as the other three jumped in alarm. "Dex?" Marella said, squinting to try and make out the figure. Stepping closer they could barely make out his face. "Dex!" they yelled in unison, pulling him into a group hug. "How did you get here?!" Sophie said, not quite letting go of him.

"I was rescued by Fitz and Biana, but I'll tell you the full story later." He walked out behind the tree waving his arms. "It's all right, they're with me!" he yelled at the approaching army. They stopped at his command, but still eyed the intruders as Marella, Wylie, and Sophie shyly stepped out from behind the tree. After everything was explained, they were escorted to the palace. "Wait here," Dex told them, and went to go get Fitz and Biana. But he didn't need to, for the royal siblings were already sprinting down the palace stairs. "Sophie," Fitz whispered as she ran to hug him. Almost instinctively, she tied her hands in his smooth hair. "I'm glad you're okay," she said, hoping he didn't hear her voice crack. "Alright lovebirds, break it up," Marella laughed as Sophie and Fitz quickly pulled apart, blushing. "Biana," Sophie said, not meeting her eyes. "I'm glad your safe Sophie," she responded. Those words were sweet, but Sophie knew there was an emptiness to where the love should've been. Wylie broke the awkward tension by pulling everyone into a group hug. Even though he was tall and brooding, he was honestly just a giant teddy bear. The reunion was bittersweet since they were still missing Tam, Linh, and Keefe. "First thing tomorrow we will look for them," Fitz said as he sent them to their quarters. Everyone murmured in agreement. "We will find them. We will find her." Sophie said, putting a hand on Wylie's shoulder. He gave her a shy smile in response. "I really hope so." As everyone was escorted to their rooms, Biana stopped Sophie. "I mean it, Soph, I know things are rocky, but I'm glad your safe." Sophie smiled, "Me too B, me too." Biana smiled and walked away. Sophie could feel the tears form in her eyes. "That's the first time since the accident Biana has actually talked to me." she thought to herself.

It wasn't a secret that Sophie felt awful, she just wanted her best friend back. But it wasn't her fault. Alden was working along with the Neverseen, and when the council discovered that, they had ordered Sophie to complete the mind break. Biana had begged her not too, saying that Alvar had framed him. But Sophie hadn't listened when she should have. Alden was framed, and before Fitz had a chance to stop her, Alden was broken. Fitz had forgiven her rather quickly, but Biana still gave her the cold shoulder. Sophie felt the tears roll down her face. Maybe someday she could fix her and Biana's relationship, but for now, she had to work and find her other three friends.

"She's probably scared out of her mind." Wylie thought to himself, closing the door to his quarters. "Linh," he whispered, "if you're out there, I'm coming. I'm coming to rescue you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost In Time** **Chapter 7:**

* * *

"Literally guys chill out!" Linh yelled after Keefe and Tam got into another yelling match. "We do not have time for stupid arguments about hair, we are in the middle of an investigation!"

Tam rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't we have found Wylie or Fitz before finding this imbecile." Keefe wheeled around. "Listen here salt man, it's not my fault we were led into a trap and-" he was cut off by Linh splashing them both with water. "I am surrounded by idiots. Guys, Sophie, Wylie, Biana, they are all counting on us!" She yelled. "So finish coming up with a plan!" Tam and Keefe shared one last glare and continued coming up with ideas.

"The Neverseen sent us here with a leaping crystal, but used a technopath to alter it in order to send us to different time periods? Why this one?" Keefe asked, looking at the diagram Tam had drawn.

"I knew they were meeting in secret with a technopath, but I didn't know for what until it was too late. We just need to figure out how they built it, or find the one that they left in 1470." Linh walked over to Tam. "The one they left here?" Tam nodded. "Alvar was always gone for a work emergency, and when he would come back, him and Vespera would talk about how something was 'placed and ready for use.' The only thing they could be talking about is the leaping crystal."

Linh grumbled. "So we have to find the one leaping crystal they placed in this time period. Simple! All we have to do is explore the whole freaking world." Collapsing on the couch she sighed. "We're never getting out of here." Tam walked over to his sister along with Keefe. "We need a break, bangs-boy. I'm going for a walk, you good here?" Tam and Linh both gave him a thumbs up. Grabbing his satchel, and something to cover his hair, he left the tower.

 _-Flashback to six months ago-_

"There is no solution Keefe. None!" Sophie had yelled at him after Forkle had died. "We lost him, we lost him," she said curling up into a ball. "Sophie, I know this situation seems hopeless but I promise you, we will defeat them. Forkle said he knew this day was coming, and he told us he left his cache with a friend of his." Sophie wiped her eyes as Keefe sat down next to her, pulling Sophie in a tight hug. "We will be okay Foster, everything will be okay."

Keefe sighed, wishing he could believe those words now. Searching back through his memories, he hoped he could find at least one thing that would give him a sign to what was going on. Suddenly a burst of light exploded in front of him. "Councillar Bronte?!" he whispered ducking behind a tree. "Luzia, hurry up!" Bronte shouted. Another flash of light appeared and standing there was Luzia Vacker. "Okay Bronte, what did you want to show me?" Bronte laughed, grabbing Luzia's hand. "Nothing really, just wanted to explore. You in?" Luzia agreed, and Keefe watched them as they walked off. He blinked once. Twice. Three times. Was that really Bronte? It looked like him, but the personality was off the charts. Bronte would never agree to wander out of the Elvin World. "The Lost Cities!" Keefe yelled, but quickly covered his mouth. He ran back towards the Song Tower, ready to share the info with Linh and Tam.

"I have a lead!" he yelled, bursting into the room. He told them everything he witnessed. "That's right!" Linh shouted, "the humans still have relations with the elves! If we can get into the elf world then we can find the leaping crystal!" She high-fived Keefe. "Alright bangs-boy, what do you think?" Keefe turned toward Tam, who was hunched over on the couch. "I know where the crystal is." Tam said, not looking up. Linh and Keefe looked at each other, "you do?" Linh asked. Tam nodded. "It's with the old version of Vespera. And we won't be able to find her without going to the elf world." Keefe laughed. "We can get out of here!" he shouted, reaching for fist-bump from Tam, but he pushed it away.

"We have a problem though. We are from the future, and elves live a long time. If we go back home, the Ancients will remember us. You said you saw Luzia and Bronte? That's the younger version of them. If we get back to 2021, they will recognize us." Keefe and Linh stayed silent. They hadn't thought about that. Keefe sighed, everytime he thought they had a lead, there was one factor that destroyed all hope. Sophie was right, there was no solution this time. "Well, I'm sure we will figure it out," Linh said, breaking the silence. "All we can do now is find the others. We need to let them know what's going on." With that, she handed Tam and Keefe a sword. "You might need these. It's dangerous out there." They each took one, and with no further adieu, they left for the palace in silence.

Wherever their friends were, they needed to find them quickly. They couldn't risk the elf community finding out about them.

* * *

"Do you know who Linh and Tam Song are?" King Fitz asked another villager. Of course, they shook their head no, but offered him some fruit. After what seemed like the 30th person, Fitz went to meet up with Marella. "No such luck?" she asked as he walked up, mumbling curses under his breath. "How does nobody know who Linh or Tam is?" He said, raising his voice. "Linh Song?" someone said behind a counter. Out popped a young girl with wild red hair and bright green eyes. "I do business with the twins! They were in town yesterday, but I think they headed back to their tower." Marella turned to the girl, asking more details on where it was. "Alright, we need to travel on that path to find their tower," Marella told Fitz after she finished getting directions from the girl. They were walking on the path when someone called out Fitz's name.

"King Fitz! King Fitz! Look everyone, it's the King!" A crowd of people surrounded them, chanting his name. "Well this delays our plans," Marella whispered, inching closer to Fitz. The crowd ran over, circling the King. In response, Fitz protectively put his arm around her shoulders. "Well at least they don't hate me," he said, smiling and waving to the crowd. Even as he tried to explain that he didn't have time for this, he was overpowered by the enormous roar from the crowd. As people came up to shake his hand and thank him for everything he has done for the village, he held tight to Marella. Fitz was here to find Linh and Tam, and he couldn't risk losing Marella in the crowd.

"What's all that commotion coming from?" Linh asked as the rounded the corner to the nearby village. Ahead of them, a giant crowd was chanting in unison "King Fitz! King Fitz!"

"Looks like we don't have to work that hard to find royalty," Keefe laughed as they approached the villagers. "How will we get through though?" Tam asked, stopping a few feet away. The loud noise was too much for him. "Linh? Tam?" a girl with red hair came up to them. "That's us!" Linh smiled, shaking the girls hand. "His majesty and the girl with blonde hair were looking for you, I can get you three through the crowd if you want." Keefe's heart stopped for a moment. Blonde hair must mean Sophie, right? "Yes, quickly please," he said, motioning for her to lead the way. The red-haired girl elbowed her way to the front, creating a path for them. "Fitz! Fitz!" Linh yelled, but he didn't move. As they moved closer, they noticed a blonde girl pulled close next to him. But it wasn't Sophie. "MARELLA!" Tam yelled, running towards the circle. She turned around as Tam barrelled towards her. "Ay salt boy!" she laughed, giving him a hug. "Fitz," she said, forcing him to face her, "we need to get out of here and meet up with the rest of the group." He nodded in agreement and looked back to the crowd. "Thank you for your kindness, but I do have urgent matters to attend to. Keep being outstanding citizens!" The crowd whooped and cheered one more time, and then parted so they could walk through.

"Keep being outstanding citizens!" Keefe mocked as they walked back to the palace. "Who knew Fitz was loved by that many people." Marella laughed, "I guess in every time period, he will be. By the way, I'm glad we found y'all. Sophie and the others were worried." Fitz smiled at Linh. "Wylie wanted to go with us this morning, but the more attention we drew, the harder it would be. He definitely put up a fight."

"Sounds like Wylie," Linh blushed. She couldn't wait to see him. "I'm going to catch up with Keefe, you guys stay with Marella." Fitz said, jogging up to where Keefe was walking.

"You know, if you don't stay with us you might get lost," Keefe smirked at his friend.

"I'll find my way back somehow." Fitz laughed.

"I have no doubt." Silence passed between them, when finally Keefe stopped to look at him. "I missed having my best pal around," he said giving him a hug.

Fitz, startled by this sudden affection from Keefe, hugged him back slowly. "I missed you too." Even though they still fought together against the Neverseen, Keefe and Fitz never saw each other. It didn't help that Fitz worked with the council and Keefe worked with the Black Swan, and with recent events, those two groups were not on good terms.

"The bromance is real," Tam said as the rest walked up.

"I can't help how much everyone missed me. Isn't that right Fitzie poo? You missed your lovable nut?" Everyone rolled their eyes. "Yup, Keefe is definitely back," Marella remarked. They kept walking to the palace as Linh, Keefe, and Tam updated them about what they discovered.

"Where are they?" Sophie exclaimed, pacing back and forth by the door. Wylie stood by the door, constantly checking to see if they would magically appear there. It was almost fifteen o'clock when the doors burst open. "We found them," Fitz yelled, causing Biana and Dex to run downstairs. "Linh!" Wylie said, running to greet her. Everyone's mood shifted when they saw Tam walk through the door. Dex and Biana stepped apart, not meeting his eyes. "Nice to see you too," he sarcastically said. But Sophie payed no attention to Tam, she was waiting for another certain someone to walk through the doors. "Where's Marella and Keefe?" she asked, panic rising to her chest. Did something happen to them? The doors opened again, and Marella was there, dragging Keefe inside. "Just—come—inside." she yelled, gritting her teeth. "Keefe?" Sophie asked when he finally turned to face her. "Hey Foster, miss me?" Sophie shook back the tears she felt forming. "A tiny bit," she whispered, looking away. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up into the air. "Admit it Foster, you missed your Keefester." he said, smirking as he pulled her into a hug. Suddenly all the emotions she felt poured out of her. She couldn't hold back the tears she had worked so hard to hide since she arrived here. "I'm here Sophie, I'm here," Keefe said, wrapping one arm around her waist and used the other to hold her head. He rested his chin on her head, wishing he could push out all the worries she had. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the rest of the group leave for the dining room.

After Sophie calmed herself down, she pulled away from Keefe, even if it hurt her heart to do so. She looked up at him, "Okay, I guessed I missed you a lot." she whispered. Keefe chuckled, and took another step toward her. "I was worried about you," he said, pushing a piece of hair out of her face. Sophie's heart pounded inside of her chest. She looked at his eyes, then his lips, then his eyes again. "Nope! Nope, nope, nope." she thought to herself, forcing herself away from Keefe. "I think we need to catch up with the group," she said, ignoring the hurt in Keefe's eyes. "I'll be right behind you Foster." He said, smiling. She nodded back at him, and headed toward the dining room. As soon as she was out of earshot, Keefe silently cursed at himself. "What were you thinking?" he said, running a hand through his hair. Shoving his thoughts about Sophie away, he started to walk towards the dining room when a loud crash erupted behind him. He whipped around just as a hooded figure knocked him out cold with hammer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost In Time Chapter 8:**

* * *

They were pulling Keefe away when the group ran out from the dining room. "Get them!" Biana screamed, recognizing the figure from the forest. They charged toward them but were too late. A bright flash of light knocked them down. "KEEFE!" Sophie yelled, but she couldn't see anything. She only heard Marella scream. Sophie tried to stand up, but something knocked her down again. "Someone help!" she screamed, but her only response was the sound of glass breaking. Finally the blinding light disappeared, and Sophie immediately stood up. "One, two, three, four, five, six, oh no!" Wylie got up alongside her. "Where did they go?" he roared. Sophie covered her mouth in shock. Someone had taken Keefe, Marella, and Fitz. Tam walked over to where they had disappeared. "They light leaped away." Biana ran over to where he stood. "No not Fitz, no no no- Someone has kidnapped my brother, and we have no idea why or how!" she yelled, running her hands through her hair. "I knew something was wrong, I knew it." Everyone looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean Biana?" Dex said, taking her hand. Tears were running down her face as she whispered, "I saw a strange women on our way to rescue you. She was the one that warned us you were in danger, but before I left, she had screamed 'they are coming' and turned into ash. Ever since then I've been hearing voices and seeing creatures. Dex I'm so scared." Biana wrapped her arms around herself and collapsed onto the floor. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" Wylie asked when she finally calmed down. "I thought it wasn't real and I was imagining things. But now they've taken my brother! And we don't know who!" Sophie was the first to break the dark silence that fell over them. "We need a plan. Tam, write down everything you remember that could help us. The rest of us will figure out a way to get into the Lost Cities."

No one argued as Sophie took the lead, forcing everyone into different positions. Even without Keefe, she was stronger and influenced more people than all of them combined.

"Keefe said he saw Bronte and Luzia light leap in front of him, so what if whoever kidnapped them went to the Lost Cities?" Linh had said as Tam sketched out exactly what he saw. "The elves did have relations with humans during this time, so we know whoever took them was an elf.", Wylie explained, adding that to the ongoing list. Sophie sat in silence, processing everything they were saying. "Do we know any elves that have alliances with the Neverseen? If so, would they be alive right now?" She asked, walking over to where Linh and Wylie were huddled. She had worked against the Neverseen for so long that it wouldn't come as a surprise if they recruited anyone in 1420.

Linh nodded in agreement. "After Tam finishes the drawing, he will start on all of the Ancient elves we know." Sophie glanced over at where Tam was working. "Any progress?" she asked him, hoping he discovered something. Sadly, Tam shook his head. "I finished the drawing, but I can't find any clues as to who took them." Sophie groaned, falling into a chair. Holding the bridge of her nose, she took ten deep breaths.

"You cannot let your emotions get out of control," she thought to herself. Mr. Forkle managed to keep everything calm when he led the black swan, and it was mostly because of his patience. Standing up, she faced her three friends.

"Does anyone have a known location of where Vespera resides in the Lost Cities?" Sophie asked, hoping for a positive answer. "She's most likely in Lumenaria as a prisoner. Why do you ask?" Wylie said. Before Sophie could say anything, the study doors burst open.

"Because she took them," Biana said. Her eyes were still puffy, but she still stood tall. Dex shuffled in behind her, hands in his pockets. "I know what happened to them." Sophie motioned for her to continue, but Dex had walked over to where Wylie and Tam were. They were talking amongst themselves, not listening to what Biana had to say. Biana slammed her fists on the table, managing to get their attention.

"I said I know what happened to them." she said, glaring at the three boys. Biana was pretty and sweet, but when work needed to get done, she was on top of it. "So what do you believe happened to Fitz and them?" Wylie said, crossing his arms. Biana looked around, checking to make sure no one else was in the room.

"The identity of the three hooded figures is still a mystery to me, but I know who they are working with. The leaping crystal back to 2021? It's hidden with Vespera. That's the only logical place. And where the leaping crystal is, Fitz, Keefe, and Marella will be close by it." Everyone shared a look. "So what do you think we need to do?" Sophie asked Biana, still processing the information that had been thrown at her.

"I'm saying we need to find a way into the Lost Cities," Biana said, with a smile on her face. "And I think I know how."


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost In Time Chapter 9:**

* * *

"Useless." the man spit out, kicking Marella in the side. She couldn't even cry because it hurt too much to do so. "I told you, tell me where the necklace is!" he yelled, inflicting more pain on them. "WHERE. IS. IT." Keefe thought he was going to die. His insides were twisting and twisting. He couldn't breathe, but he couldn't tell his kidnappers anything. "At least we know what they want," Keefe thought, grimacing through the pain. Fitz was doubled over on his side, throwing up who knew what. "This isn't working," the man said as he stopped inflicting his pain on them. "Bring in the empath."

With those four words, Marella, Fitz, and Keefe looked up. Out walked Vespera, striking terror through their hearts. "Vespera?" Fitz asked, confused. "How did you get here." he said, rolling back over on his knees.

"I've always been here, Fitz. You three are the ones that have trespassed into my time." Marella spat at her, "we trespassed? More like you sent us here!" Vespera put a finger to her lips, pretending to contemplate what Marella had said. "Well, you are still here nonetheless. Now, let's have a little fun, shall we?" Vespera smiled as she walked up to Keefe. "What memory should we bring up? I got it! Grief for the criminal, embarrassment for the knight, and loneliness for the King."

Keefe had to laugh. "And what do you think this will do to us?" Vespera cackled as she stepped back into the dark. "Just wait." She snapped her fingers, and all three fell asleep.

 _Keefe.. Keefe..._

"Keefe! Watch out!" Biana called to him. He dodged yet another attempt from his mother to kill him. "Ugh! Why can't you just stay still?!" Lady Gisela yelled, charging at her son with a shamkiv, which she stole from King Dimitar. Keefe scoffed, "Well you are trying to kill me, so that's another thing I'm trying to avoid." From behind him, Fitz ran up and tossed him a sword. "En garde," he said to Lady Gisela, running up to fight. Behind him, Wylie and Linh were engaged against three trolls, Biana was in a heated battle against Alvar, Sophie and Fitz were fighting Trix and Gethen, and Dex was helping Mr. Forkle take down Vespera. The odds were in their favor, they should have won. Keefe turned back to his mother, and noticed the hatred in her eyes. It didn't sting like it used to, he was used to not feeling loved.

He held his own against his mom, but she was too powerful. Pulling a Passata Soto, She had Keefe on the ground. "Any last words?" Lady Gisela laughed. "I hate you," he spat, trying to wriggle free from his mother's grasp but it was no use. Suddenly the world stopped, just for a moment. The satisfaction in his mother's face was adament. Funny, parent's felt pride in their child when they did something good, but when he was about to be killed, that was when she looked happy.

Time started again, and Keefe heard someone shout his name. Sophie was running to stop Lady Gisela, but she wouldn't get there in time. Just as the tip of the sword hit Keefe's shoulder, an object flew towards Lady Gisela, knocking her down. Keefe looked over, and there was Mr. Forkle, standing tall. "You won't win, Lady Gisela." charging toward her, they fought. Keefe couldn't do anything but watch. Mr. Forkle was winning, and has his sword at Lady Gisela's neck when a throwing star came out of nowhere. "NO!" He screamed as it hit Mr. Forkle's shoulder. He hesitated for a moment, and that was all that his mom needed. She grabbed her shamkiv, and stabbed Mr. Forkle. Keefe could only hear his heart pounding, forcing himself up, even if his shoulder was in searing pain. Sophie ran to Mr. Forkle, pulling him away from Lady Gisela. The rest of the group took that adrenaline and fought harder against their own opponents, but Keefe and Sophie were in shock. "You lose, you lose!" Lady Gisela cackled, bring up her shamkiv to stab the heartbroken Sophie. But Keefe grabbed his sword just in time and sliced her hands.

"Keefe, don't let the darkness overtake you." Sophie whispered as she clutched Mr. Forkle's head. But it was too late. His mother was screaming in pain, but he didn't care. He backed her up to the edge of a cliff. "We will not lose." he said, not looking at her. Something deep and powerful was stirring inside him, something dangerous. "Keefe, Keefe look at me! Look at your mother!" Lady Gisela yelled, grabbing his face. "You wouldn't kill me, would you?" If Keefe was in his right mind, he might have stopped and thought about what he was about to do, but something was different. But his eyes fell on Mr. Forkle, the only adult that ever believed in him besides Alden. Mr. Forkle, his own father figure, was lying in the grass with blood spilling everywhere.

"Please Keefe, I love you, I'm sorry." Lady Gisela whispered as Keefe turned to face her. Tears fell out of his eyes as he looked at his mom. Her eyes weren't full of love, they were full of fear.

"Mom," Keefe whispered, sobbing as he hugged her.

The last thing Keefe felt before he drove a dagger through his mom was Sophie's pain and sadness. Lady Gisela stood in shock as Keefe then pushed her off the cliff. Behind him, he could faintly hear Vespera scream in anger. Alvar created a light path, and the Neverseen escaped, except for Gethen, Lady Gisela, and two trolls. Sophie walked up to Keefe with Forkle's necklace in her hands. She hugged him as the tears spilled out. Even though he hated his mother, he still regretted killing her. He could have brought her back.

Keefe was on the floor, bawling. He was reliving that memory over and over again. Marella, on the other hand, was thrashing in anger, yelling "It isn't my fault!" over and over again. Fitz was sitting still, but tears were streaming down his face. Each were living in their own hell, and Vespera just watched, cackling.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** We've seen Keefe's story, but what about Marella and Fitz? :o


	10. Chapter 10

**Marella** **'s POV:**

* * *

Marella was in the middle of a house. A girl with pale blonde hair and blue eyes were crying, begging her to stop. But she couldn't. She felt herself laugh as the house burned bigger, brighter, hotter. "Don't do this! You can change, join me! Join us!" the girl yelled, showing Marella a necklace in the shape of a swan. But she didn't do anything but smile as she threw her hands up higher in the air. "Never," Marella felt herself say. The fire continued to grow, and she loved it. However, in front of her the girl collapsed, and then a feeling of pain and regret stabbed her heart. She loved her but had let her die. "It needed to happen," someone said behind her. Before Marella could respond, she was forced out of the burning house. "Edaline? Grady?" she thought as they pulled her into a hug. Even though they were crying, she felt her heart go numb.

The world spun again, and she landed in a cave. "Dex! Sophie!" she thought, running towards them. But something was different. They were much younger, and chained Marella paused, why were they looking at her in terror? Suddenly she felt her hands fly up and burn Sophie and Dex. But instead of regret, she felt happy. Without even thinking, a laugh escaped her as Sophie and Dex screamed in pain.

Marella couldn't register what she had done when she felt herself falling. Suddenly she found herself on a cliff, with Grady yelling insults at her. "Wait!" Marella screamed as she burned her hand off. Collapsing on the ground, she cried out in agony, clutching what once was her hand. But the pain was nothing compared to when her eyes made contact with Grady, and all Marella saw was pain and anger.

The world spun again, and Marella was sitting in a room full of elves. She could make out Alden, Fitz, Sophie, Kenric, Oralie, and a few others. Anger filled her heart as she tried to convince them to let her go. But Marella couldn't speak. She only felt herself break through the chains, filling the room with fire. "No, stop!" Marella screamed at herself. But she couldn't. The last thing she saw was Kenric, begging for her to stop. She couldn't think as the room erupted, and the world spun again.

"Stop! Stop!" Marella said as she found herself in front of the council. "Your powers are too dangerous," Councillor Bronte said. "You are talentless and therefore banished to Exile." Marella was on her knees, begging for a second chance. "I didn't do those things; those weren't my memories!" The council ignored her pleas. Councillor Emery looked at her with no compassion at all. "You may not have committed those crimes, but dangerous people with those powers did." Around her, elves appeared, chanting talentless over and over again. "Stop! Stop please, give me a chance!" she screamed, but no one listened.

It wasn't her fault she had this ability, but she wanted to use it for good. Marella wanted to help people, not like Brant or Fintan had done. The council labeled her as dangerous before they had a chance to see her for what she really was. The world spun again, and she was back in the burning house, but as she tried to run and help Jolie, she was thrown back into that same spot. No matter what Marella did, she couldn't protect or help her. She wanted to help, wanted to stop this. But Marella couldn't do anything. Her mind became dark as the realization set on her. Her powers were dangerous, and because she was a pyrokinetic, that meant she was evil. Just like Brant. Just like Fintan. "No good," her mind whispered as the world turned dark.

* * *

Fitz POV:

* * *

Fitz woke up in the middle of a room. In front of him was something that looked like a TV. "This is odd..." Fitz wondered as he walked up to it. His mind was screaming at him to run away, to not get any closer, but his body seemed to move on it's own. As he walked up to the screen, Fitz unknowingly reached out his hand and touched it.

Remember… Remember...

"I'm unmatchable," Sophie whispered as Fitz tried to grasp what she was saying. "I'm sorry Soph, I can't, my family name is too important. Maybe… maybe we can fix this! Maybe we can stay together." Fitz tried to comfort her, but it was no use. A sob escaped her as she fell into his chest. "I just wanted to spend my life with you, why did this have to happen." Tears started to form in Fitz's eyes. "I don't know Sophie, I don't know." He pulled Sophie off of him, just so he could see her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. Sharing a few moments more, Fitz placed a goodbye kiss on Sophie's lips. "I'll always love you," he transmitted, wiping the tears from her eyes. With that, Sophie dropped her arms, and Fitz turned and left. He paused, wanting to turn around, wanting to toss all the Elvin standards aside and be with her. But he couldn't. Fitz shuddered, feeling the weight of Sophie's eyes on him. Closing his eyes, Fitz pushed aside his feelings, and kept walking. "I'm sorry," he whispered to no one in particular. "I'm so, so sorry."

A hole was left in Fitz's heart after that memory finished playing. It wasn't that he missed being with Sophie, he already got past that. It was a reminder about how he lost someone that truly made him happy, all because of the Elvin standards. "It's okay, you don't care," Fitz mentally told himself. However, the screen started playing another memory, and he felt his eyes look up again.

Remember… Remember...

"You've always been the golden boy Fitz, I could never live up to that!" Alvar yelled as Fitz just stood there, desperately searching for any reason to make his brother stay. "Alvar this isn't you!" He yelled, "we can fix this together, don't leave. Don't do this to our family. Think of our mother and Biana. Please, you're my brother!" Alvar turned coldly towards Fitz with hatred in his eyes. "You were never my brother. I hate our name, our family, but I hate you more!" Fitz stumbled backwards. With a wicked smile Alvar took a few more steps until he was right in his brother's face. "You. Mean. Nothing. To. Me." Alvar whispered, spitting in Fitz's face. With that, he turned and left, leaving Fitz with another blow to his heart. "I don't need you," he told himself. Even though Fitz could deny to himself how hurt he was, he couldn't stop the tears from forming.

The memory faded away from the screen, and Fitz felt something wet fall from his face. "It's all your fault." He could only blame himself. He should've been there for Alvar. It was his fault he lost his brother, he pushed him away. "You've failed your family, you've ruined the Vacker name!" an eery voice rang in his head.

Many more memories played in front of him, when his father's mind broke, when Mr. Forkle died, when any one of his friends got hurt because of the Neverseen, and more. He couldn't look away. Over and over these memories played on the screen, reminding Fitz how many people he lost. Even as his mind yelled to look away, he couldn't. Fitz had pushed those feelings aside when he joined the council, but reliving each and every moment was too much. His eyes grew heavy, and he could feel himself slipping into the darkness where his heart used to be.

Remember.

 **Author's Note:** Hope you all are enjoying it so far! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"So why do we have to stand out here? I'm freezing cold." Tam grumbled for the tenth time. But everyone was in the same boat. "Listen," Biana said, "I promise you, they are almost here." After a few more minutes, a flash of light appeared and two young elves, not over the age 15, stood in its place. "Meet Nova and Cormac Heks," Biana said, dragging her friends up to them. "H-hi." the girl, who must be Nova, said. She had curly light brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Looks like a beanpole," Sophie muttered to herself, thinking about Stina. Cormac stood by his sister, not meeting any of their eyes. He had black curly hair, pale skin, and blue eyes just like his sister's. "I found them yesterday at the market. You'd be surprised at how many elves visit this kingdom." Biana said, putting an arm around both of them. Dex looked at the siblings warily. "You are sure you can take us into the Lost Cities?" Cormac nodded. "But that's it. I have business with the council after we help you enter into our city. People like you don't belong there." Sophie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She now knew where Stina and Timkin got their sassiness from. "He means to say we would be happy to escort you into the Lost Cities," Nova responded, elbowing her brother. "Alright, everyone ready?" Biana asked. When she got the thumbs up, Nova opened the light path and off they went.

"Wow," Linh said when they reached Lost Cities, "it's beautiful." She was right. Not much was different from their time, the only difference being there weren't as many buildings. The scenery looked a little greener, and there was a herd of Alicorn's grazing nearby. "Welcome to our City! If you need anything, we'll be in Atlantis." Shining another light path, Nova and Cormac disappeared. Suddenly out of nowhere, Wylie's hands started to glow. "Huh?" he asked as the glow disappeared. Sophie stared wide-eyed at him. "Wait, were those your powers?" she asked excitedly. Biana vanished and appeared next to Linh. "Guys! Our powers are back!" An explosion of happiness exploded throughout the team. "Let's go find Vespera," Linh said with a new energy. Suddenly a rumbling came from beneath their feet, and all six fell through the ground. Landing hard on a piece of concrete, Sophie had to fight the urge to cry. Standing up she looked around. "Um, where are we?" she asked as everyone started getting alongside her. "This is the Neverseen's hideout," Tam responded, walking towards Sophie. "But where's Vespera?" Biana asked, placing her hands on the wall around them. Tam grimaced, "they will come to us, just wait." Just then a path through the wall appeared, and three figures entered in. "Welcome, Black Swan," they said in unison. Sophie nodded towards Wylie and Dex. They charged towards them, yelling at Sophie to go. Running towards the hole where they entered from, she got through just as the doors closed. "That was close," Biana said, gasping for air next to her. "Biana?" Sophie wheezed. "I'm a Vanisher, and you'll need my help." Smiling, Sophie and Biana walked through the path. They finally made it to a giant room where Fitz, Marella, and Keefe were. But something was different. Marella was thrashing on the ground, Fitz was still with tears streaming down his face, and Keefe was on his side sobbing. "What happened?" Biana whispered as they walked towards them.

Behind them, Vespera cackled. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."


	12. Chapter 12

**Lost In Time Chapter 12:**

"Keefe!" Sophie yelled, running towards him, but he couldn't hear her. Vespera still had a hold on him. "Let go of him!" she screamed, inflicting her anger on Vespera. The only response was laughter. "You'll find that your powers won't have an effect on me," Vespera said, charging towards Sophie. However, Biana appeared behind her, knocking Vespera out with a rock. "But that will," she said as Vespera fell to the ground. "We can't kill her, so that was the next best option." Sophie smiled, but it soon fell when she saw Keefe, Marella, and Fitz. "What did she do to them?" Linh asked as her, Dex, Wylie, and Tam walked in. Sophie lifted Keefe's eyes to hers. "Hey, we're back," she whispered, but he didn't seem to hear her. "Does Vespera still have a hold on him?" she asked, turning to Biana who was sitting by Fitz. "No, they should be waking up," she said confused. "Try reading their minds," Dex suggested. Sophie entered Keefe's mind but screamed as soon as she did. "Something's not right," she said as tears poured down her face. But it wasn't hers. "Whatever Vespera put them through, it affected them deeply." Biana stared at Fitz with panic shooting through her body. "What do you mean?" Tam asked as he sat down by Marella, who was frozen in shock. "Are their minds broken?" Biana asked as she held her brother. "Not completely, but we need to get them to the council. If we don't, we might lose them forever." Sophie explained, trying not to let her fear show through. "Wylie, help Biana carry Fitz, Tam and Dex you carry Keefe, and Linh and I will get Marella," she said, taking charge. "We need to find the council so they can help us." When everyone was ready to go, they set out to Eternalia.

"We need a light crystal ASAP," Dex panted as they stopped for the 100th time. "Sophie, can you try one more time to repair their minds? We still have a long way till Eternalia." Biana pleaded. Fitz was heavy, and even though Wylie was carrying most of the weight, she was still tired. Sophie sighed, and after placing Marella down on the grass, she walked over to Keefe. "Please wake up," she transmitted to him before entering his mind. She was hit with thousands of emotions at once. But she kept going, determined to heal her best friend. "I can't do this without you, Keefe, show me what I need to fix." Sophie transmitted again. And again. And again. Desperately she searched for any piece of light left, but there was nothing. Sophie was about to face the inevitable when a glimmer appeared. She moved closer and saw her face. "Keefe, I'm here. I'm here, just please wake up," she begged, trying not to let her desperation show through. But she couldn't hide it, cause as the picture of herself faded away she felt her mind screaming for Keefe to wake up. "Keefe, stay with me!" she yelled, hoping she could save his mind. But the image still faded away. Sophie was crying, begging, pleading for Keefe to wake up. She was about to lose him forever, her best friend, her confidant, her partner in crime, her everything. "Come back to me Keefe, please come back," she screamed one last time as the image disappeared from view. "I love you." She whispered, thinking she had lost him forever. Suddenly the image came back, and thousands more started to flood into the gray darkness. "Keefe," she whispered, feeling the panic go away. He was waking up, he was waking up! She slipped out of his mind and turned to face her friends. Tears were streaming down their faces as well when Keefe finally opened his eyes. "Hey Foster, miss me?" he weakly said as Sophie jumped on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I thought I lost you," she repeated over and over again. "Well you brought me back, so everything's okay right?" He whispered, nuzzling his head in her hair. She leaned back so she could look at his face. "Keefe Sencen, I don't know what Vespera showed you, but you need to know you aren't worthless and, well, I-I love you." Before he could respond, Sophie delicately placed a kiss on his cheek, surprising him and the rest of the onlookers. "Ohhh snap!" Dex yelled while Linh and Biana cheered. Wylie and Tam started clapping. "I've always wondered how long it was going to take you to realize that," Tam said, smirking as Sophie got off of Keefe with her face as red as a tomato. "Now onto the rest," Sophie said, moving over to Marella. As Sophie entered Marella's mind, Keefe got up and walked over to Biana. "That ended too early," he mumbled, making everyone erupt into laughter.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me Sophie," Marella whispered as Fitz handed her a cup of water. Sophie nodded, giving her a timid smile. "As soon as we get back to our time period, I'm forcing the council to make pyrokinetics and shades more respected in this community." Fitz said, grabbing Marella's hand. "No one should feel worthless, or blame themselves for others actions." Marella blushed, looking away. She and Keefe had just finished sharing what Vespera showed them. Fitz had yet to say anything, but whenever Sophie asked him he got super uncomfortable, so she decided not to pressure him. "I'm just glad we are all okay," Marella said, looking at the fire they had made. Suddenly the memories of what Vespera had shown her came back. Standing up, Marella walked away, her excuse being she needed fresh air. Sitting by a tree, a good distance from her friends, she started to cry. "Need someone to talk to?" Fitz asked, walking over. "I don't need pretty boy to see me cry," she whispered, wiping the tears off her face. But he still sat down next to her, obviously not fazed by her response. "My memories were full of loneliness, did you know that?" he said, pulling at a piece of grass. "I was reminded of how many people have left me, or when I left them," he continued when Marella finally looked at him. "The funny thing is, I always shoved those feelings away, so I never knew how much being alone affected me." Marella contemplated what he was saying. Grabbing Fitz by the shoulders, she forced him to face her. "Fitz, so many people need you. Look at our team! Without having our telepath, we'd be goners against the Neverseen! You've helped us so much, why do you think you're worthless?" Fitz looked away, a tiny blush spreading on his cheeks. "I know the team and the council needs me for my powers, but who needs me, besides my family, just as Fitz?" Marella paused, dropping her hands from his shoulders. "Well, maybe you haven't found them yet, and that's okay. Fitz, you have a whole life ahead of you. I mean, what would Dex do without you? What would Keefe and Sophie do without you? What would I-," she stopped herself from saying the last part. Marella was not the sappy-love type, but it wasn't a secret she kinda liked the pretty boy in front of her. Fitz raised one eyebrow, "I think you need to finish that sentence," he said, smirking as he leaned forward towards Marella. "I-er-um gottagocheckbackwiththegroup," she said, as she stood up and ran towards the campfire. Fitz laughed, "Maybe I did find her," he thought as he left towards the fireplace as well. He didn't notice the two figures creeping in the shadows behind him.

"Should we tell the council?" Luzia whispered. "No," Bronte said, squinting at the strange people huddled by a campfire. "We need to go figure it out for ourselves. Let's go." he said, motioning for Luzia to follow. Sighing, she followed Bronte towards the group. "I'm adding this to our list of things we did that we shouldn't have," she commented as she caught up to Bronte. Rolling his eyes, he continued towards the group. "What are they up too?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** GUYS I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! But wait, did Keefe say he loved Sophie back? Or was he too flushed by the sudden affection he got? Who knows? ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Lost In Time Chapter 13:**

* * *

"Alright, we need to make a plan to find the time crystal," Sophie said when she concluded everyone was well rested. "Biana said Vespera had it, so we need a group willing to go look for her." Wylie, Tam, and Dex's hands immidientely shot up.

"I know the Neverseen well, I can check in different hideouts they have set up in our time." Tam said, shaking off the looks everyone gave him when he reminded them he was kind of working with the Neverseen.

"I can use my tech skills to make something to track down the crystal, and when we retrieve it I'll work on how to manipulate it." Dex explained, happy he could finally contribute something.

Wylie slowly put his hand down. "I was just going to go for protection, but it sounds like you have everything covered." he stated. Biana shook her head.

"I think you should go, Dex and Tam will definitely need your protection... no offense." she added when they both raised an eyebrow at her.

"Vespera is still a respected member in the elvin society though, how will they get her alone?" Keefe added, making Sophie rethink the plan they had.

"She would recognize me and Marella," Fitz added, "if Vespera sees us walking around Atlantis, she would definitely try to kidnap us again."

Sophie sighed, "That would work, I just don't want you guys to get hurt again." Marella had to laugh at that.

"How many times have you thrown yourself into danger to protect us? We may not be as powerful as the moonlark, but we can definitely hold our own. Just trust us," Marella said when she noticed the doubt in Sophie's eyes.

"Alright," she said after some major convincing, "let's go find Vespera. Linh and Biana will scout from above while me and Keefe from below. Wylie, Tam, and Dex will hide in the shadows while Marella and Fitz grab her attention." Sophie took three deep breaths, telling herself the plan would work. They were so close to getting home, so why did she feel like something bad was going to happen? Suddenly the bushes started to move, and two figures jumped out.

"You aren't going anywhere," someone said, who's voice Sophie recognized but couldn't place. "Wha-" she was cut off by something electrocuting her. Falling face first into the grass, Bronte stood above her. "We are taking you to the council."

* * *

 _Sophie, Sophie, SOPHIE!_

"What?" Sophie asked, sitting up. Her friends beside her had the same confused face. "Thanks to Bronte and Luzia, we have finally caught you nine trespassers." someone said, but Sophie couldn't see their face. Her head was throbbing, and her legs felt like jelly. "What just happened?" Sophie whispered to herself. Looking up she saw three elves. She focused hard on one of them, he strangely looked like… oh wait.

"Fitz!" she transmitted when she realized where they were. "This is the original tribunal hall, those are the first three councillors!" She knew he received her message when Fitz suddenly yelled out "Fallon?" The three figures stopped.

"How-what-since when-do you know my name?" Councillor Fallon asked, shocked. "I'm your-er-a friend," Fitz responded, catching his almost-slip up. Fallon continued to look dumbfounded at Fitz. "Listen, please don't arrest us. We didn't come here to destroy you, we promise we didn't mean to trespass! We are elves, and we are trying to-" Fitz was cut off by Bronte electrocuting him again.

"We need the washer in here immediately." Fallon whispered to Bronte. Giving a glare to Fitz, he towards the other two councillors. "Yes sir," Bronte bowed, quickly leaving the hall.

"Wait, they're retrieving a washer Sophie!" Linh whispered with fear in her eyes. Sophie looked down at her hands, which were tied with silver rope. There was no way she could escape this one. Looking desperately around the room, she spotted a window right behind Keefe.

"If I could climb out of the window, I could teleport to Atlantis!" she thought, but the idea was shot down. She couldn't leave her friends here. Sophie glanced at Keefe. He was sitting right by a table with fancy ornaments on it. "I need a distraction," she thought, making eye contact with Keefe. He gave her a puzzled luck, but when Sophie drew his focus to the table, his face lit up with mischievousness, obviously on board with Sophie's plan. Keefe kicked the table causing all the ornaments to break and crash onto the ground.

"No!" Fallon yelled, as he and the other councillors ran over. "These were centuries old, you idiot boy! It's ruined!" Keefe shrugged, "hasn't been the first time someone's said that to me." That was Sophie's cue. She wobbled over to a sharp piece of glass. Sophie had just started to cut the ropes off when Fallon walked over to her. Her heart dropped to her stomach as he glanced to her ropes. "Are you the ringleader?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Sophie gulped, "I have no idea what you mean sir." she said, refusing to look down. She bring his attention to what she was doing. Fallon grumbled, and walked back to Keefe. Only then did Sophie look down at her rope. The ornament was covered by a shadow, thanks to Tam's quick thinking.

"Finally," she thought when she broke the ropes in half. Turning to Fitz, she began to cut his when Bronte burst open the doors, followed by a nervous-looking washer. "I have him sir. I suggest you start with the brown eyed girl," he said, coldly pointing to Sophie. Fallon pulled her upwards, and Sophie did her best to keep the ropes on her wrist. Right as the washer leaned forward to touch her head, she brought up her fists and knocked him out. "Now!" she yelled at Fitz, who jumped up with both hands free. He grabbed one of the councillors, pinning him to the ground. Sophie ran to Linh, untying her ropes.

"Stop, in the name of the law!" Fallon yelled, but it was no use. The nine "fugitives" were standing tall and proud, ready to fight.

"Not today," Bronte said, pushing Fitz off the councillor and blinding them with a yellow light.

When it faded, the whole group found themselves standing on wet grass. Humans were walking around, but when they saw Biana and Fitz they stopped and cheered. "Long live the King and Queen!" the citizens of Mont Saint Michel yelled. Sophie wanted to cry, they were so close! "Not again," she groaned, falling into Keefe's arms. "How are we going to get back this time?" Biana said, tears filling her eyes. Dex walked over and grabbed her hand. They were right at the beginning, and no one had an answer. How were they supposed to fix this?


	14. Chapter 14

**Lost In Time Chapter 14:**

* * *

Days passed, and they still were at square one. As Dex attempted to come up with the tech for a new light crystal, Keefe, Marella and Wylie ran around the town trying to spot any elf that popped up. But it was no use, nothing showed up. Every idea, every plan the team came up with proved to be a flop. Sophie only blamed herself. She was the moonlark, why wasn't she able to help her friends? Making one last trip around the town, Sophie headed back towards the palace, praying her friends had better luck than her.

* * *

"We need to come up with a reason for an elf to visit our kingdom," Fitz said as everyone gathered at the palace for dinner. After sharing what they did that day, and coming to the conclusion that, again, no one spotted any elves or absurd objects.

"But what? We've been over this Fitz, if Fallon and Bronte told others about what happened, no one would step near us." Sophie added, chewing her stale bread. She really missed the delicious mallowmelt and mashed carnissa root her mom, Edaline, made her for dinner back in the elf world.

"Sophie has a point, and how do we know if they would show up? And if they do, we can't risk the chance of being recognized." Biana added. Fitz contemplated both what Sophie and his sister said, determined to formulate a successful plan in his mind. But of course, he was out of ideas.

"What if we host a ball?" Linh said, breaking the silence around the table. "We invite everyone in the Kingdom, there's no way we won't get attention from that."

Tam shook his head, "that's a good idea sis, but it's too many people to fit in the palace. We're talking about thousands." Linh sighed in response. Tam had a point, although she hated to admit it. "Besides," he added, "we still wouldn't have a way to hide our faces."

The table grew quiet until Marella piped up. "A masquerade ball," she whispered, "We could host a masquerade ball!" Everyone looked at her in question.

"We already ruled out a dance, M." Tam said, rolling his eyes.

"No but this is something different. What if we set up a festive fair in front of the gates, and then only nobility can enter for the ball?" she added, looking enthusiastically at her friends. One minute passed. Then two.

"That might actually work," Sophie finally said, "if we host a fair along with it, we will have the whole Kingdom near us. Someone would have to know how to get to the Lost Cities!"

Wylie nodded, "it's a good idea but how would we get the supplies?" Biana and Fitz looked at each other.

"We could hire people to build different structures?" Biana said, "I know a lot of villagers that would do anything for the royal family." Linh nodded excitedly. "We could also invite different businesses to set up food stands here!" Sophie smiled as her friends worked out how long it would take, and what day they should plan for. "This might actually work!" she thought to herself, but it was soon flooded with doubt. Would an elf actually show up?

* * *

Three days passed, and everything was already being set up. "Every town knows about it, and plenty of venders willingly signed up to distribute food in the name of the Queen and King." Dex said, walking up to Sophie.

She nodded, looking at the whole set up. It was huge! A group of people were building a horse carousel and right next to it a sculpture of the King and Queen towering over a bench. A jousting arena was set up a couple hundred feet from the puppet theater, and different trading posts were being built throughout the park.

"Wanna hug?" Keefe said, walking up covered in paint. Sophie laughed, pushing him away, "I see you've been working hard."

Keefe shrugged his shoulders, "I kinda have to since this is supposed to be up and running tomorrow night." She looked back towards the fair. "Do you think the plan is going to work?" Sophie said, her voice soft and lacking hope.

"There is no guarantee it will work, but we don't know if it won't either. You just have to stay positive." Sophie looked back at Keefe. He had changed so much, starting from the bratty fourteen year old to a leader who, in times of need, was someone she could rely on.

"Thanks Keefe," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek. Sophie gave him a quick smile when she saw the redness creep up in his cheeks, and then walked back towards the palace to help Biana and Linh with the decorations. "That was too quick," he muttered under his breath, turning around to finish painting the puppet theater.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Of course I had to include a ball of _some sort_ , it's during the Renaissance Period after all. **:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lost In Time Chapter 15:**

* * *

"It's almost time, hurry up!" Fitz yelled by the door. As the King, he was supposed to escort Biana to the ball, but the girls had spent too long getting ready. "One-more-pin-" Linh said, trying to keep Biana still as she finished putting her bun into place. "There!" she huffed, collapsing on the sofa. Who knew getting ready for a dance was so stressful.

"Coming!" Biana yelled, putting her golden tiara on. "How do I look?" She said, giving a little twirl to her friends. She wore a poofy light pink dress with lace gloves up to her shoulders. Around her waist was a long train with flowers draped on the edge.

"Like a goddess!" Marella exclaimed, pushing her out the door. "Wait!" Sophie called, "you forgot your mask!" Biana quickly tied the white lace mask on, and then she and Fitz quickly exited the room.

"Even in the regular world, they still look and act like royalty." Linh remarked as they watched them walk down the hall. Sophie had to agree, the Vacker's genes were amazing.

"Ugh how do I even compare to that level of perfection!" Sophie exclaimed, dramatically placing her hand across her face as Marella and Linh erupted in giggles.

"Dex is going to have a fit when he sees her," Marella said as she tied on her red mask.

"True, buuuut let's talk about when Fitz sees you, like woah." Linh said, twirling around in her own gown. Marella blushed. Her dress was separated in two parts. The skirt was made of bright red satin, but the top had a nude color with roses placed strategically all over. In the back a giant bow was placed right at the waist. Because it took so long for Marella to get the dress on, she simply tied her hair up in a ponytail with braids weaving in and out.

"Oh please," she replied, "we are just platonic friends. Love isn't really my thing." Linh stopped twirling just so Marella could see her roll her eyes.

"Trust me, just try and give it a chance." Linh replied, and then continued to twirl around in her baby blue dress. It was long with a blue belt to define the waist. The dress had long sleeves, but they were soft and elegant; almost like wings. Her hair was curled with a white flower crown pinning back loose pieces.

"You both look breathtaking, now can we please go?" Sophie huffed, basically pulling them out the door. When they got to the top of the stairs, Biana was waiting for them.

"I wanted to also walk down with my best friends," she responded when asked what she was doing. Together the four girls linked arms and descended the staircase. When they entered the room, the chatter seemed to stop. Everyone's heads turned towards them in awe.

"So much for not getting attention," Sophie whispered, but the other girls didn't care. When they reached the bottom, they parted ways. Biana went back to Dex and Fitz, Linh went to find Wylie, and Marella to the food table. Sophie just wandered around the room, hoping to spot someone familiar or, even better, an elf. Thanks to Dex, they had a device that would beep if one entered the room. He formed it into rings so it wouldn't be too obvious, and gave one to each of them. "Hopefully this works," Sophie mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, Marella was stuffing her face with cream puffs when Fitz walked over, flashing that gorgeous smile of his. "Seems like you're having fun over by the food table," he commented, taking a sweet roll off of the mouth-watering display. "How could you not? Instead of talking to people you can eat delicious treats!" she said, picking up another cream puff. Fitz chuckled a little bit before he took the cream puff out of her hands and ate it. Marella just watched, mouth wide open. "That-who-my cream puff!" she whined as Fitz just laughed at her. "I'm sorry, I had to take that opportunity. But seriously, you have to at least have one dance with me." Fitz said, convincing Marella to leave the food table. "One dance, but then I have to go back to my cream puffs." she said as Fitz dragged her towards where the band was playing.

Biana and Dex just watched as Fitz led Marella through the crowd. "Did I miss something?" Dex said as they started dancing. Biana shook her head, "there's no way he's a councillor." Dex nodded, but he noticed the way Fitz looked at Marella. He'd have to talk about it with him later. "Anyway, you look lovely." he said, turning his attention to his match next to him. Biana blushed again, "Dex that's the tenth time you've said that," she giggled. Dex grabbed her cheek and pulled her towards him. "Then I'll say it again. You-look-beautiful," he whispered, kissing her in between words. When he tried to pull away, Biana only pulled him closer, and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him again. "I'm the luckiest girl in the room." She said, making Dex's face turn a deep pink. He wrapped his arm around her as she nestled her head in his chest. Dex chuckled to himself as he watched Linh and Wylie talk, Fitz and Marella dance, and Keefe and Sophie, well, do whatever they were doing. Looking back down at the brunette in his arm, he placed a gentle kiss on her head. No one could make him happier than she could, and that was enough for Dex.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lost In Time Chapter 16**

* * *

"Hey stranger," a deep voice said behind her. Sophie turned around, startled but then relaxed when she saw Keefe behind her.

"Are you supposed to be from my nightmares?" Sophie chuckled, noticing his all black outfit with a cape lined with silver.

"You know, that's exactly what I was trying to achieve. Now let me guess what you are."

He stepped back, admiring Sophie's white dress covered in sparkly gold patterns scattered everywhere. The top went off her shoulders and to her wrists. It was an A-line dress, with the skirt poofing out at the bottom.

"I got it!" he said after a minute or two. Taking two steps closer to her, he whispered in her ear. "You're the lady of my dreams," then leaned back to where their noses were touching. Sophie couldn't say anything, she was too focused on how close he was to her. "Oooo look at that, I made Foster speechless?" Keefe said, taking one step backwards. He loved making Sophie blush, but he didn't want to cross a line.

"I-er-what?" she managed to mumble when she regained control. Keefe just winked and finger gunned away, leaving Sophie's heart a gooey mess. "Glad he can't hear my thoughts," she remarked to herself, but then remembered he could read her emotions, which was even worse.

Groaning, she kept wandering around the room, constantly checking her ring in case she came across an elf. "Okay Foster, you need to relax," Keefe said, walking back up to her, and were those champagne glasses in his hand?! "Um, we are underage Keefe," when he offered her one. Keefe rolled his eyes. "Relax, it's just sparkling apple cider, I know how much of a rule follower you are." Sophie slowly took it, still eyeing Keefe warily.

"I am relaxing, but I'm also on a mission." she responded, taking a sip of her drink. "Speaking of, I think I'll get a better response closer to the door." Sophie started to walk away when Keefe grabbed her hand. "I don't think you know what _relaxing_ is. Let's dance," he said, grabbing her drink and setting it down on a nearby table. He then dragged her towards where the band was playing. "Alright Foster, show me how to two-step," he said, raising his hands up in the air. Sophie had to laugh, finally putting away her responsibilities for just a moment. "Okay one dance, but that's it," she said caving in to Keefe's pleas.

"So you first put this hand here, and then hold my hand with the other," she said, guiding his right hand to her waist and grabbed his left. "And then just move back and forth," Sophie said, looking back at him. Keefe was staring at her with a tiny smile.

Goodness, his eyes have never been that blue, had they? And when had her stomach start to get butterflies? Sophie felt a warm blush find its way to her cheeks, and quickly looked away.

"I-wow you learned quickly!" she remarked when Keefe started spinning her around the floor. He smiled, looking around the room. "I actually do know how to dance, but it's fun having you teach me things." He then looked back at her with those sparkly blue eyes. Her heart beat fast as Keefe said "You look stunning, Foster." Blushing, Sophie put her head on his chest, noticing his heart was beating as fast as hers.

Sophie had to admit, she really enjoyed being like this with Keefe. More than one song passed as they danced again and again. For a moment she was happy, knowing everything was going to be alright while she was in Keefe's arms. Looking up at him, her eyes met his. "Sophie," he murmured as his face got closer and closer. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and all she wanted to do was kiss him. Time slowed as she started to lean forward when a voice appeared in her head.

"Stop Sophie," she heard herself say. Any happiness she felt was replaced by fear. "You're unmatchable, you'd ruin his life," the voice said again and Sophie stepped away from Keefe. She ran towards the door as he called after her. Memories of what happened with Fitz came flooding back to her; she couldn't do that to Keefe.

"Unmatchable, unmatchable," she whispered to herself. When she finally got outside, only a few seconds passed when she suddenly heard heavy breathing behind her. "Wow you're a fast runner," Keefe wheezed as Sophie turned around.

"You weren't supposed to follow me!" she yelled at him. Putting up his hands, he stepped closer to Sophie. "I followed you because I know what you're thinking and it doesn't matter." When she relaxed a little bit, he took another step and put down his hands. "I don't care that you're unmatchable, I'm already hated for being a known leader of the black swan. Also, I hate my last name, so I'd gladly take yours."

Sophie eyed him suspiciously, what he said made sense, but still.

"Literally Foster I've been waiting years for you to finally discover your true feelings, and now you did, but you keep coming up with excuses to not be with me." Keefe took one last step towards her. "Stop doing that."

Before Sophie could respond, he pulled her into a kiss. Her instinct was to break away, but Keefe had wrapped his arms around her tightly. She was about to kiss him back when he pulled away. "I kinda love you, Foster." he whispered, "I forgot to tell you that day when you saved me." Sophie couldn't respond, her voice failing her. Keefe just smiled, leaning to kiss her again. This time she was ready when his lips met hers. She closed her eyes as the whole world disappeared. "I'm kissing Keefe, and he's kissing me," her thoughts screamed, but it was okay. Somehow, everything fell into place when she was in his arms. "Keefe," she whispered as they broke away. Her eyes felt heavy, and she was longing for him to pull her close again. Sophie leaned in for another kiss when a buzz came from her ring. "An elf," they said, quickly separating to find out who appeared. Linh and Wylie ran over only a few moments later.

"Biana, Dex, and Tam are looking around inside. Fitz and Marella are at the festival. Have you found them?" Linh said as she surveyed outside. Suddenly a deep laugh came from behind them. "I think you're looking for this elf. How are you enjoying 1470?" the voice said. All four gasped in horror. There, standing in front of them, was Alvar.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** For those of you that watch Miraculous Ladybug, does anyone else think Chat Noir and Keefe are kinda the same? Or is that just me? Also MY SHIP AHH TEAM FOSTER-KEEFE :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Lost In Time Chapter 17:**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** You guys I am sooo sorry for not posting for a while agh don't hate me. But here is Chapter 17, and I'll be sure to post 18 soon! :) Also all the comments I've gotten are so sweet and thank you for reading this!

* * *

"Stop!" Linh screamed as Alvar plunged a sword into Wylie's arm. But it was too late, and Wylie fell to the ground in agony. Suddenly the world got quiet, and the only thing Linh could hear was her heart pounding. Her eyes were focused on Wylie, and watched him try to hide the pain so she wouldn't worry but Linh knew better. Blinded by her anger, Linh erupted. The fight stopped as a deep rumbling grew louder in the distance. Suddenly Sophie couldn't see anything, she could only feel the water surrounding her.

"Linh! Linh stop!" she screamed, hoping that somehow her voice could be heard through the giant wall of water Linh had created. "Linh, let the water down." Sophie transmitted one. It was enough, and as soon as Sophie could see again she ran over to where Wylie was. Alvar was lying unconscious in a giant puddle of water.

"Linh, that was amazing," Keefe whispered, walking over. But she didn't register his comment, her thoughts were focused on Wylie, her beloved that was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. "Stupid!" Linh yelled, and Sophie moved out of the way. "Why did you think it was okay to run towards Alvar?" she said, and even though her voice full of anger, Keefe knew that she was just scared out of love.

"I have to protect you and the others. I'm fine really, it's just a scratch." Wylie responded, pushing a piece of her hair back in place. Linh opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Dex and Biana running up.

"What's going on? Wylie why…" Biana's voice trailed off as her eyes fell on her evil brother laying in the puddle. Her eyes switched to hatred. "What is he doing here," Biana said, walking over to her brother. She stood over him, not saying a word. Sophie watched as Biana took his crystal out of his pocket, and then kicked him. "That's for sending us to 1420."

With the light crystal in her hand, she turned back towards her friends. "We need to get back to the palace to plan," Biana said. Dex and Keefe had lifted Wylie onto their shoulders.

"Before that, we need to help Wylie. He's losing blood fast," Linh said, wiping her eyes. As everyone started heading towards the palace, they didn't notice the dark figure in the shadows.

Tam watched the scene from the shadows. "This will give me enough time," he thought to himself. As Sophie, Biana, Linh, Dex, Keefe, and Wylie made their way inside, Tam followed quietly. He wasn't far behind him, but the shadows kept him hidden.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Biana shouted, putting Alvar's crystal on a table. It gave Tam the perfect opportunity. Grabbing the crystal, he turned to run out the door, smiling to himself.

Dex watched the shadow disappear from the table, and saw the crystal was gone. "What are you up to?" Dex whispered to himself. Using a cloaking device, he followed Tam out to the forest. Where was he headed to? Was he meeting up with the Neverseen? Had he been a double agent the whole time? Dex prayed he wasn't, it would kill Linh if that was the truth. In fact, it would hurt all of them if that was the truth. Dex couldn't take that, he didn't want to see the hurt on their faces when he broke the news about what Tam did. He had to stop it.

"Stop!" Dex yelled, ripping off his cloak. "Tam, drop the crystal, or I swear I'll-" he stopped himself, what would he do?

Tam just stood there, appalled at the fact that he was found out. "Dex, you need to leave," he said, not turning around.

Dex shook his head. "I won't let you betray our team again. We need that crystal Tam, please don't return that to Vespera."

Tam whipped around when Dex mentioned Vespera. "I'm not giving this to the Neverseen." Dex shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't tell if you're telling the truth or not. All I know is that you just took the crystal Biana found and walked to a creepy forest. Tell me Tam, why are you really here? Were you only sent here to make sure every plan we came up with failed? Are you trying to keep us away from the Lost Cities? Tell me, are you really that twisted?" Dex was yelling now, all his emotions were spiraling out of control.

Tam just watched, narrowing his eyes. "Trust me, I'm not working with the Neverseen," he said coldly, trying to disappear into the shadows. But Dex didn't let him. "No," he said, shoving Tam to the dirt. "I swear Tam, give me the crystal before something bad happens." Dex was fuming. Tam just smirked. "Not today," he choked, shoving Dex off of him. "Tam-" Dex grumbled, preparing to tackle him again when a familiar voice piped up.

"Well looks like I'm missing all the fun," Keefe said. The two boys whipped around as the blonde walked up. "Listen Dex, Tam is telling the truth. He isn't working with the Neverseen."

Dex narrowed his eyes. "And how do you know that?"

"I'm an empath remember? I can't believe you have to ask that. Now Tam, give me the crystal," Keefe said sternly.

Tam reached in his pocket. "I can't. I need to do this." Now Keefe was angry. "Tam, no you don't. This isn't your job. Don't betray the team."

Tam shook his head. "I'm not betraying the team, just please. Please let me do this." Keefe was about to respond when suddenly he was filled with pain and regret. Looking at Tam, he saw the desperation in his eyes. Suddenly he realized what Tam wanted to do. He wasn't betraying them, he was trying to prove himself. He wanted to gain their trust. Keefe was silent, trying to find the right words. He had been in Tam's situation so many times, and he hated that one of his friends felt the same way.

"Please Tam. We trust you enough. This won't help your case if you leave us here. Just return the crystal and we can figure something out." Keefe pleaded. Tam looked away just for a moment. Finally he reached into his pocket, pulling out the crystal.

Just as he was about to hand it to Keefe, Tam pressed the button. "I'm sorry," he whispered, as Keefe and Dex were blinded by the light.

"No!" Dex and Keefe yelled, running forward, trying to stop Tam from going to the Lost Cities. They didn't realize that they might be sent there too. Suddenly they found themselves lying in a middle of a forest, but something was off. It was the middle of the day.

"Dex, this isn't the palace." Keefe whispered, looking around. Suddenly he heard yelling from above. He looked up right as the strawberry-blonde boy fell on top of him. Keefe groaned in pain. "Dude what the-" he was cut off by another boy falling on them both. "WHY. WHY. WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Tam yelled, jumping off of the dog pile they created.

"Oh you're yelling at us?!" Dex retaliated, his face as red as his hair. "We were trying to stop you from doing something stupid, and now we are stuck in the Lost Cities without a plan, without any weapons, and YOU are mad at US?" Tam stepped backwards. Even Keefe was nervous, Dex never got mad.

"Listen, we just need to all calm down and-" Keefe was cut off by Tam and Dex yelling at him to shut up. "Don't tell us to calm down," they shouted, reeling back to their argument. "HEY, don't tell me to shut up!" Keefe said as he moved to separate Dex and Tam.

"Get out of my face," Tam said, turning around.

"Listen salt man, we need to work together if you want to stop Vespera, and-"

Dex rolled his eyes. "We can't stop Vespera Keefe. We only have a shade, empath, and a technopath. Those aren't useful abilities if you ask me."

Tam reeled around at that. "Excuse me?"

Dex bit his tongue. "Okay I didn't mean it like that," he said, trying to defend himself. Keefe and Tam just narrowed their eyes at him. "Take that back," Keefe demanded, walking up to him. Dex gulped, realizing he hit a soft spot in both of them. "Listen guys, I can explain…" but it was no use. If it hadn't been for the strange elf that popped up behind them, Dex would have been a goner.

"What in the world?" Someone's voice rang out behind them. The three boys turned around to see who was watching. "Luzia," they said in unison.

"I thought Bronte said he took care of you," she said, glancing between them. Keefe backed up from Dex. "Well you see, we came across a problem. Listen, we aren't evil I promise. We just need help." Keefe prayed she would listen. He was growing tired of this time period, he just wanted to go home.

His mind flashed to Sophie. He wanted to go back to continue leading the black swan with her. He wanted to fly around the Elvin Cities with her, Silveney, and Greyfall.

"Okay, I trust you." Luzia said, interrupting Keefe's daydream. "But before you explain yourselves, we need to find a safe spot where no one would find you."

Dex and Tam hesitantly stepped forwards. "And where would that be?" Dex questioned. He had a right to be wary, after all it was because of Bronte and her that they were captured by the council.

Luzia pointed to her home crystal. Suddenly a bright light enveloped them. When it cleared, the three boys found themselves in front of a giant gate.

Luzia smiled at their reactions. "Gentlemen, welcome to Everglen."


	18. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey readers,

Lost In Time is not done for, there are definitely more chapters coming.

On February 6th, we will publish the rest of the fanfic.

Just wanted to let you guys know that we haven't ditched this story!

And thank you so much for being patient. 3


	19. Chapter 18

**Lost In Time Chapter 18:**

* * *

Sophie was livid. They had the audacity to leave, venturing off to the Lost Cities without the rest of them? "Ugh!" She yelled again, throwing the papers off her desk.

"There is no reason to worry," she thought to herself. Sophie used to get annoyed at Alden for saying that, but it helped her breathe for a moment. "There had to be a reason they left with the crystal." Taking another deep breath, she emerged from the small study room, hoping that Keefe was back, reassuring her that they didn't betray the team.

Instead, wrapped up in her own thoughts, Sophie bumped into Fitz, literally. "Well hey Sophie," Fitz said with a worried smile, helping her stand up. Sophie barely even looked at him as she took his hand. "Why would they leave like that? After how hard we all worked to get that crystal, why would they just take it?" Sophie mumbled, hoping Fitz would have an answer to her dilemma.

"I don't think it was on purpose," Wylie said as he and Marella walked over. "I think Tam is a double agent. Linh is in her room right now, but she was the one that came up with the theory."

Marella nodded solemnly in agreement, piping up with her own ideas. "Think about it, how have the Neverseen been able track us? They had to have a link, and that was Tam."

Sophie looked up from the ground. "But why did Dex and Keefe go with him?" Just then Biana walked in, holding Linh's hand. Sophie couldn't help but smile how all her friends showed up whenever they had a problem. Their timing was impeccable.

"We just have to wait. Dex wouldn't leave without all of us. He isn't like that," Biana said, determination flaming in her eyes. "We just need to wait, they will come back for us."

Linh looked up, tears lining her eyes. "I'm sorry about my brother," she whispered, and then broke down in sobs again. Sophie, Marella, and Biana walked over to comfort her. Linh had been through so much drama and pain because of Tam, and this just added on.

As the girls embraced, Fitz couldn't help but notice Wylie scoot further away from Linh. Which was not like him. In fact, Wylie was always the first one there for Linh, so what changed?

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking up to him. Wylie proceeded to shake his head. "Not here," he whispered, dragging Fitz towards the door. When they were out of earshot, Wylie turned Fitz towards him.

"Tam wasn't the link," he said. Fitz stiffened, eyebrows raised in alarm to what Wylie had said. "It's Linh."

* * *

Keefe and Dex just stared around in awe. They had almost forgotten that Everglen was the Troll's hive while Luzia lived there. "I'm so glad you get to witness this! It's pure beauty at it's finest, what a shame it's considered treason." It was quick, but Keefe sensed how ashamed and sad Luzia was about this. "Well, maybe in the future it won't be. Maybe the trolls and elves will have an alliance," he said, ignoring the glare from Dex, telling him not to reveal anything.

"Ah, but I have a feeling you know the answer to that," Luzia said, turning towards the three men. "That's why I brought you here. The ogres are still viciously attacking the troll territory and I need you to stop it. I need you to prove to the elves that trolls aren't the real enemy."

"Wait, you want us to fight? Why can't you do that?" Tam asked.

Luzia sighed. "I can't get elves from this time period to fight against ogres, I need elves that aren't recognizable."

Dex stood, mouth wide open. "She- guys- what?" Keefe tried to come up with a story about how they weren't from the future, and Tam came up with the only intelligible response. "What makes you think we aren't from this time period?" he asked skeptically.

"It's pretty obvious. And you aren't in our database," she leaned a little closer to Dex, "there isn't a single elf that can manipulate technology." Appalled, Dex looked over at Keefe and Tam. "B-but Lady Iskra?"

Luzia shook her head, "hasn't manifested yet, but I'm glad to know what power she will have."

Tam rolled his eyes, "nice one, you just revealed more about the future." Keefe ignored the bickering and walked up to Luzia. "What would we gain out of it. If we do what you ask, what do you have to offer?"

A sly smile appeared on Luzia's face. "I'll send you home."

"Home," Keefe whispered. It seemed like such a foreign topic. What even was home?

"You don't have to make your decision now, I'll give you the rest of the day." Luzia said, stepping past him to talk to Dex and Tam. "Now gentlemen, I have to introduce you to someone who has been helping me a lot with building this place." she said, gesturing her hand to a dark figure who had suddenly appeared. "Meet my dear friend, Vespera."


	20. Chapter 19

**Lost In Time Chapter 19:**

* * *

Vespera looked dumbfounded. Eyes wide open, mouth agape, exactly how Keefe, Dex, and Tam were. "Luzia," Vespera said, turning towards her, "I thought we were meeting with people who supported our cause."

Luzia smiled, crossing over to stand next to her. "They do, and guess what? These 3 are from the future too!"

Dex was trembling. He was scared, but also mad. There, standing before them was Vespera, the person who sent them here and now they might have to work with her?! No way, he would not let that happen.

"No," he said, narrowing his eyes at Vespera. "I refuse to do anything that Vespera is apart of." With that, Dex grabbed Keefe and Tam's arms and walked out.

"Wait!" Vespera cried out, and Dex actually stopped. Her voice sounded… remorseful? Tam turned to face her. "Don't say anything. We don't need your help, in fact you were the one who sent us here in the first place."

Vespera looked away. "Listen, it was a mistake. Alvar and his partner used me and left me in this time period. I can't go back either."

"But don't you have the time crystal?" Keefe asked, confused. Vespera shook her head, "someone stole it from us, and Alvar had the backup one. He used it and left me."

What Vespera was saying didn't make any sense. Alvar was back in the human cities, correct? That's when his eyes met a pair of clear blue eyes behind Vespera.

"I'll send you home," Luzia had said. That would only mean…

"Why should we believe you?" Tam shouted while Vespera continued to apologize. Dex was piping in as well while Keefe just stayed silent.

This wasn't about the trolls. Luzia was a spy for them, they just didn't know it. She brought Vespera here because she knew they were trying to defeat her. But how? Keefe looked back up to Luzia, and she nodded. It was all he needed.

"Those are empty apologies," Keefe snarled, walking up to Vespera. One punch, it only took one punch, and Vespera fell. But the time it took for one punch, the Neverseen appeared out of nowhere. Alvar, Trix, Ruy, and 4 others that Keefe didn't recognize.

"A little help would be great," he yelled at Dex and Tam, charging towards Alvar. "How the heck did he even get back?!" Keefe thought to himself. But he didn't get close to him when a gust of wind knocked him backwards. "Aw Keefe, an empath. Thought you could take us on?" Ruy cackled, surrounding Keefe with a shield. "I've worked on my powers, can you tell?" he said, making the shield smaller. If Ruy kept that up, Keefe would be crushed.

Tam channeled his shadow powers, and tried to break the shield, but it was no use. Dex just stood there. He didn't have any gadgets with him, and there was no way he could take on any of the Neverseen. That's when it hit Dex, the Neverseen wasn't attacking them. But why? Did they have something to protect? "The trolls. They are trying to protect the trolls," Tam's voice whispered in his mind.

"HELP," Keefe yelled, bringing Dex back into the real world. "You literally are just standing there and the Neverseen is standing RIGHT THERE." Dex looked to Alvar, who was sneering at him. "What's your next move?" he said, as if he was challenging Dex to do something.

"I'll cover for you," Luzia said, stretching her hands to the sky. "Close your eyes." she whispered. Dex did as he was told, and suddenly he felt a tremendous amount of heat all around him. He heard Ruy screaming in pain, and glass breaking. "NOW!" Luzia yelled, and Dex took off. But what was he supposed to be looking for?

"Find the nest with the symbol on it," Tam's voice whispered in his mind. "The Neverseen's," Dex whispered to himself. He didn't look back as he sprinted towards the hive.

"No!" Alvar yelled, but Dex didn't pay any attention. "To the left," someone whispered. Dex could hear rapid footsteps behind him. "Hurry Dex! To the right!" Tam's voice sounded panicked. Stretching out his stride, he sprinted through many rows, keeping a lookout for an eye. "STOP," Tam yelled inside his brain. Dex came to a screeching halt. In front of him was the standard green jelly, but it had black specks in it.

"Don't touch it," someone said behind him. Turing, he came face to face with the team of Neverseen with Luzia, Keefe, and Tam tied up next to them. "Dex," Luzia said, but was cut off by Trix wrapping a gag around her.

"This egg will bring peace between the ogres, goblins, trolls, and elves. Even the humans Dex! This is the Neverseen's goal, we want to unite everyone!" Alvar cried out.

"You don't want peace, you want everyone to abide by your rules!" Dex spat back. "The Neverseen threw all of us to a strange time zone, and killed multiple elves. You've put the whole community in danger, what part of that includes peace?"

Vespera stepped forwards, rubbing the nasty bump on her head. She glanced at Keefe, who just sat smugly with his hands tied. Vespera rolled her eyes, and slapped him. "Your mother would be disgusted with you," she said to him before turning back to Dex.

"I know we have come off like that in the past, but we truly want to unite the Kingdoms. This new type of troll has the ability to do that, so please. Don't destroy it." Dex just stood there. It must be important if the Neverseen was calmly talking to them. Vespera took another step closer to him. Why does his head hurt so much?

"Snap out of it," Tam whispered into his mind again. Shaking his head, he stared straight at Vespera. "Don't lie to me," he yelled, putting his hand on the nest. "If you take another step I will destroy your work." Vespera looked at the nest, and Dex noticed a tiny bit of panic on her face. He felt a little bit bad that he was about to ruin their hardwork, yet the Neverseen did that all the time to them so...

"Do you feel sorry?" she asked, walking closer to him. Dex was confused by what she meant, until a memory of when he hurt Sophie. He betrayed his friends. They never invited him on adventures or missions. Was it because they didn't trust him? He heard someone faintly call his name, but Dex didn't pay attention. He didn't want them to feel burdened by him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Keefe knew exactly what Vespera was doing. Once someone showed her a weak side, she latched on to it, channeling every memory relating to that emotion and replaying it over in the victim's mind, and for one purpose only. To break them. He called out Dex's name, but it was no use.

"VESPERA!" A familiar voice called out behind them. Keefe and Tam couldn't turn around because they were still tied up, but they knew that the gang had made it to the Elvin Cities. Alvar was yelling something, but it was cut off by a giant clang. Tam looked down, and sure enough, laying there were all 7 attackers, minus Vespera.

"Stupid WITCH," Biana screamed as she appeared next to her. Grabbing what looked like a frying pan, she smacked Vespera on the head. She fell, and lost her grip on Dex's emotions. Biana took advantage of this, and whacked her again, running over to Dex.

"What just happened," Dex said, after his grey eyes turned periwinkle again. Biana wrapped him in a hug. "I thought your mind was going to break," she whispered. But Dex wasn't talking about that. "How did you get here?" he asked. Biana shook her head. "It was easy, we found a backup crystal after you left! Now hurry, let's go before they wake up!"

Something was off. Biana was acting… different. Keefe and Tam walked over to where he was sitting. "Keefe!" Sophie called, with a giant smile on her face. "I missed you. You scared me," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're my everything, don't leave me again, understood?" Keefe shook her arms off of him. "Sophie how did you guys get here?" Biana and her shared a glance. "Because of the backup crystal!" They shouted happily. Grabbing both boys arms, they dragged them out of the hall. "We need to meet up with the others, hurry." Biana said, dragging them deeper into the hive.

"I think we are going the wrong way B," Dex said, trying to remove his hand from hers, but her grip was tight. "Trust me," she said, looking into his eyes. Biana's eyes were a light purple. "Keefe," Dex whispered, but Keefe didn't look his way. "KEEFE," Dex angrily whispered, grabbing his attention. "We need to go back to Tam," he mouthed.

"What are you boys mumbling about?" Sophie laughed as she turned towards Keefe, her light purple eyes shining… wait.

Keefe had never in his life pulled his hand so quick from Sophie (fake Sophie?) in his life. "Nope," he shouted, "nopenopenopenope." Keefe was running as fast as he could, hoping Dex was following him. Suddenly, fake Biana and Sophie appeared in front of them. "Don't run, we just want to help!" they said in creepy unison.

"I refuse your help, no thanks creepy-fake version of Sophie." With that, the hive turned dark and the walls started collapsing on them. "RUN," Dex yelled above the ear-shattering sound. But fake Sophie and Biana wouldn't let them pass. "You did not listen to our instruction. You must be destroyed." Sophie said, her voice getting deeper and deeper.

The room started to spin, and Keefe grabbed onto a piece of rock sticking out. "Grab my hand!" he shouted to Dex. He did as he was told, and for a few minutes they were hanging hopelessly above impending doom. "I can't hold on much longer Dex." Keefe whispered, using all his strength to stay there.

"Who even are you?!" Dex shouted at the two floating purple-eyed girls.

"We are the peacemakers. We will unite all the cities. We. Are. The. Neverseen."

With that, Keefe looked at Dex for the last time. But they didn't cry. They knew somehow, someway, that their friends would save the Elvin world. Dex reached into his pocket, pulling out the equivalent of a grenade. With a single nod, Dex threw it at the two newborn trolls. Keefe let go of the rock, and they fell. But they weren't scared. They knew that their friends would figure everything out, even if they both weren't there to help.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Bro. Did they die? What happened? Also if you didn't catch it, yes the Neverseen manipulated the egg DNA of the trolls and were trying to hatch one, and that was what the fake Biana and Sophie were.


	21. Chapter 20

**Lost In Time Chapter 20:**

Sophie sat on her chair, staring at emptiness. There was no hope. No second crystal. No nothing. No elves anywhere to be found. No Keefe, Tam, or Dex. She stood up, exasperated. She would spend the rest of her life in a century that she didn't even belong in. But that wasn't what made her upset. No, it was the fact that she was going to spend the rest of her life never seeing her elvin family again. Never being able to watch Princess Bride again. Never listening to her favorite songs again. Never having another deep conversation with Dex. Never being able to roll her eyes at Keefe and his stupid jokes. Never being able to open her heart up again, because after she finally admitted her feelings to herself, that boy is gone again. She thought he would come back, but it has been two weeks and there is no sign of them showing up. What happened?

"SOPHIE," Marella yelled, bursting into the room. "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie," she said over and over again. "What's wrong Marella, what's wrong?" she frantically said, running over to her. "They came back, but-" Marella couldn't finish her sentence before bursting into tears.

"Marella what are you saying, please speak up," Sophie said, her heart twisting and turning. What was Marella upset about?

Just then, Tam entered the room, followed by Luzia, Fitz, Wylie, and Linh, all wearing the same forlorn expression. "I can send you home." Luzia said with a timid smile. "Keefe and Dex did a wonderful job and stopped the Neverseen's giant plan. They were really sorry to have left without you," she said, glancing at Tam.

"Great, where are they?" Sophie asked, peering over their shoulder. But something hit her chest. Why did her friends look so sad?

Luzia looked at her, tears threatening to pour. "Sophie, they aren't-they won't-gone-I'm sorry," she said, turning away.

"What do you mean, I'm so confused, Tam what's… what's going on?"

Tam kept his eyes at the floor. "Keefe and Dex, they are gone Soph."

* * *

"Ow," was all Keefe could say when they woke up. THey were covered in multiple burns and scars from the fall. They both thought they were dead, but it wasn't the case. They were now just sitting, watching the whole hive burn. "We have just altered the future." Dex said, clutching his broken wrist. "Dude, this is so so so not good. We are in a burning building, no wait, a burning building for newborn trolls. And it's on the Vacker's property. And they might get arrested because the council will find out about it. And the trolls are getting destroyed too. And the Neverseen has escaped. And I don't know where Luzia and Tam are. AND-"

"Chill Dex, it's fine. Well it's not, but look. Luzia has the time crystal, we just have to wait for her," Keefe said, making Dex relax a little. "Speaking of, where are they?" Keefe went to stand up, but immediately crumbled. His legs were in bad shape.

"We need to get out" Dex yelled, pulling Keefe out of the way as a flaming piece of wood fell beside them. "Good thinking." Keefe mumbled as they sprinted, well more like hobbled, out of the hive.

They didn't know that Luzia and Tam had left them. They didn't know that they were considered dead. They didn't know they might never get back.

* * *

"You didn't check everywhere, there is no way Dex AND Keefe are… are… missing. Listen to me, they don't just, die, no no no," Sophie was pleading with Tam to go back and look for them, but they couldn't. "This is our only shot Sophie, we can't go back." Tam whispered, reaching out to hug her.

"No just stop," Sophie choked out, as her tears began to pour out. "You don't know Keefe like I do, he would've made it. He couldn't have died." She tried to come up with reasons why Keefe would still be alive. But it was no use. Luzia and Tam swore they saw the bodies. They escaped just before the hive collapsed. The Neverseen had still escaped though, and they needed to get back before the time crystal would be taken back from Luzia.

"Does Biana know?" Sophie asked, when she could finally get a word out. Luzia nodded. "She's in her room, and she's requested that no one visits her." Sophie shook her head. "I have to talk to her," she whispered, getting up to leave. When Linh and Marella went to go with her, Sophie shook her head no. When Biana requested to not see anyone, that meant she was really upset, and only Dex could calm her. But Dex was dead. Along with Keefe. And Sophie didn't know which was worse.

"Biana?" she whispered into the dark room. "I'm here," a timid voice called out. Biana lit up a single candle, and motioned Sophie to sit next to her on the bed. "I just want to say, I'm sorry I-" Biana cut her off. "Don't talk just yet Sophie. You always talk yourself through things. You need to feel Sophie. I'm not the only one hurt."

Sophie looked away. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Her instinct was to forget about her problems, and help Biana. No one had ever refused Sophie's help. Sophie pulled the covers over her. What did she feel? Someone had just told her Keefe had died, yet she didn't react. She didn't believe it. He would come back for her, wouldn't he? But why hadn't he?

It came crashing down like a wave. Keefe was gone. There was no reason as to why he wouldn't show up. Unless he couldn't. She didn't know how she felt it, she just did. Tears threatened to spill out her eyes, but she wouldn't let it. She had to be strong. For her team. She couldn't show any weakness.

A pair of arms surrounded her. "It's okay, Foster," she could hear Keefe speaking to her. "Let it out."

And she did. She cried and cried, wrapping herself in Biana's blankets. "I can't do this without you Keefe," Sophie cried out, a tiny part of her hoping he was real and that this was just a nightmare. She desperately clung to every memory she had with Dex and Keefe.

"Breathe, Sophie." Biana whispered, pulling her closer. "It's okay." Sophie wrapped her arms around Biana.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm going to be a mess for the rest of my life, I don't understand how you aren't panicking."

Biana laughed softly. "I already cried my guts out. My emotions are numb right now, but wait till tomorrow morning. When I realize I won't ever be able to wake up next to Dex again. I mean he was my match, Soph, we were meant to be, I-" now it was Biana's turn to cry.

The two girls stayed like that the rest of the night. Arms wrapped around each other, trying to hold the other together, while their hearts broke on the inside.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm sad now. Also fun fact: this story was supposed to only be 20 chapters, but it's definitely going to be more. Possibly another 3? 4? 5? Ya never know.


	22. Chapter 21

**Lost In Time Chapter 21:**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Luzia asked, opening up the portal to 2021. The seven friends stood in silence. "We are ready," Sophie said, grabbing Biana's hand.

"It's what Keefe and Dex would've wanted," Fitz transmitted to both of them. Sophie took a deep breath.

"It's what they would've wanted." Sophie told herself, stepping into the light. But before her foot reached it, the path faded from view. "What?" she heard Luzia say behind them. "Let me try again."

Lifting up her arm again, Luzia attempted to create a light path again. But it wasn't working. Sophie looked back at Marella, a sickening feeling rising in her chest.

"The dark is stronger than the light," Ruy cackled behind them. "You only thought you were free," he said, stretching his shadow fingers towards Linh.

"No!" Wylie yelled, jumping in front of her as Luzia blasted a streak of light towards Ruy.

"Everyone run, we've been ambushed!" Luzia yelled, shaking from the defense Ruy was putting up.

"There's only one thou- _oh_ ," Tam said as Alvar and ten others descended upon them. No one listened to Luzia when she said to run. The seven elves have been in so many situations like this before. They stood tall, glaring at the Neverseen.

Wylie was the first to speak. "Me and Luzia will cover Ruy, You guys split up the rest!"

Sophie watched as Fitz and Biana charged towards their brother and two others. Marella was surrounding three elves in a circle with fire. Linh distracted the rest, and Sophie watched as Tam snuck behind them, eventually using a trick he no doubt learned from the Neverseen. Five of the attackers were temporarily blind, allowing Tam and Linh to help out the others.

"Do something Foster," a voice whispered in her mind. But she couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. It was just like when Mr. Forkle died, her friends could channel their hurt and sadness into fighting, but this broke Sophie down. Standing in front of her were the people that took two teenage boys lives. They took the life of her leader, someone who she looked to as a father. She wanted nothing more to just watch them _burn_. But the most she could do without breaking was watch.

"No," Sophie thought to herself, "this isn't some pity party, you need to get out there. Your friends are risking their lives to get home, you need to help them." Sophie took one step. Another. She slowly started into a full on sprint towards the battle scene in front of her. It seemed the whole world stopped as Sophie screamed. Raising up her arms, she channeled all the hurt and anger the Neverseen had put her through. She thought of Dex. She remembered Mr. Forkle. She prayed for Keefe. "This is for you," Sophie whispered, letting her raging emotions free. She felt everything fly out of her, directing it to the people that caused her this pain. She didn't open her eyes to see who was writhing and screaming on the ground. She just knew that everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND KEEFE! We are literally in the Elf Kingdom like a billion years before we are supposed to be. WE. ARE. STUCK. HERE." Dex was yelling as Keefe layed down on a log.

"You really don't handle problems well do you?" Keefe mumbled, carefully examining his swollen knee. "The fall that he thought should've killed him," he reminded himself. It was by some miracle that the fall only shattered his knee and Dex's wrist. Keefe would kill to have some panake blossoms from Sophie right now.

"Sophie," he whispered, reminding himself of the brown-eyed girl that he might not get to see again. He looked over at Dex. "Do you think they know we're here?" he asked hopefully. But Dex wasn't paying attention to him. Instead he was focused on the giant mob walking towards them. "Um Keefe?" Dex whispered, his face going white.

Of course, there was Bronte and the councillors leading the group. But when they got close enough that Keefe and Dex could make out their faces, it wasn't a look of anger. It was a look of pure fear.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't our fault, don't kill us please we are children," was the only thing Keefe could make out of Dex's rambling when Councillor Fallon approached them. But before Keefe could get a word in, Fallon lifted his hand in silence.

"I don't need apologies, I only need your help," he said, eyes turning grey. Fallon stepped aside, and someone brought a little girl forward. Keefe and Dex looked at Fallon, and he somberly opened the girl's eyes. They were purple.

"Hundreds of elves and trolls are turning up with the same problem, and once their eyes turn purple, they become incoherent." Fallon looked at them desperately. "Kex and Deefe, or whatever your names are, please help us. If we don't figure out a cure I don't know what will happen, I-" he looked away for a moment, but Keefe and Dex knew what Fallon was about to say.

"The elf and troll population, they… we could become extinct."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Agh guys you have so much patience. School is KILLING ME, but in my free time I can put it to this, which is something I actually enjoy. I promise I will finish this story, even if it takes me a millennia (ahahaha... it won't tho) THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
